


[脑洞]座长xEE

by NijinoHikari



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	1. 1

1

座长一心沉醉舞台，万事以舞台为先。一方面在舞台剧方面获得声誉，另一方面又因为过度沉迷工作而私生活过于贫瘠。现对象没有通常不出两个月就会变成前对象。除了一条狗特别宠，其他人都是俗世垃圾。连参与舞台的其他人都时常因为跟不上脚步又不敢提意见而困扰，毕竟座长就这么一个，其他人都是肉体凡胎。

EE则是在音乐方面成就颇高而声名鹊起的新晋艺人，专搞funk，各种各样的funk。无论是舞台、造型还是对谈总是看点多多。喜欢的人说开创了流行乐的新纪元，不喜欢的人说搞什么啊一首歌都不唱几个字就是一群人神神叨叨的。

但这都不重要，因为他俩都不在乎。

座长知道EE，EE不认识座长。

座长没意思，但座长身边的人有意思。4U都很喜欢EE的音乐，也觉得他特别酷特别帅特别有趣。于是某一天，他们斥巨资从神通广大的二宫和也那里买了五张关系者席的票，硬是以“团建”的名义把座长拉去看了EE的live。

座长看完，说歌还是挺好听的，就是觉得有点吵。

原本结束了几个人想混在人群里走掉，结果staff来请他们去后台。EE说既然是小准的朋友那就要招待一下。

虽然座长不情愿，但4U情愿。于是座长又一次被迫“团建”。

下了舞台的EE比台上看起来要更温柔一些，讲话虽然还是慢悠悠的但内容就没有那么激进。其他人看到座长来了都很惊讶，心说这位也是个人物啊竟然会来这里。

EE不认识，问他是谁。

周围的人争先恐后地介绍，是Koichi呀，那个很有名的座长，亲身上阵从楼梯上滚下来那种，主演的舞台剧都演了几百场了票还是买不到。

座长听着觉得很害羞，EE则靠着软垫一边听一边点头，说，好厉害啊，诶呀听起来有点可怕。末了对座长说，你真厉害啊，没想到二宫还有你这么帅的朋友。

座长很迷惑，但座长也不是很在意，因为夸他帅的人太多了，绕着剧场能排30圈都是保守估计。

4U一直以迷弟身份在EE旁边问东问西，还厚着脸皮要了包括座长的份在内的未来的live的关系者席的票。

座长：我就不必了。

EE：？你不喜欢我吗？

座长：？

没办法，拿着吧。

酒过三巡，4U已经和EE在sns上互关了，EE喝得整个人都融化了一样，笑眯眯，来者不拒。他的经纪人在旁边小心地替他挡酒。EE主动问座长要不要sns上互关，座长说我不用这个。EE说你还真是老爷爷啊，然后对座长说，那我们交换号码吧。

太顺利成章了，于是座长稀里糊涂地就把电话号码也交出去了。EE在手机里输备注名时拖着长音念“Ko——i——chi——座——长——”，座长给听傻了。

原来EE是这样一个人吗？

饭后就各自散了，座长回家后喂狗洗澡洗衣做家务。EE给他发短信，说，虽然喝了酒不太舒服，但能认识Koichi，今天很高兴。

座长一下就想起了EE念“Koichi”的语气，他很紧张地回复过去，问有没有不舒服，又道歉明明是自己和4U去叨扰结果搞得别人那么难受，太不好意思了。

EE回他，能听到Koichi这么说就不难受了，下次请他看看舞台剧就好了。

座长一口答应，并且暗暗期待起来。

EE会什么时候来呢？会不会感兴趣呢？会不会喜欢呢？


	2. 2

2

EE是千秋日来的，人来就算了，还带了慰问品来。带就带了，还是等座长去待机了才送去休息室。  
EE说了，不能打扰座长。  
座长给的票是在前排正中，过于瞩目，加上EE本人也过于瞩目，他等快开演了才溜进观众席。  
说实话，有点太近了。汗水都能撒脸上那种近。  
但帅哥的汗都是香汗，所以不是问题。  
EE看了看剧情又回忆了一下网络上对这个剧的介绍，觉得虽然剧情挺无聊，可座长还是厉害的。  
虽然现在说有点不合适，但有一点，他有一点，想尿尿。  
现在站起来合适吗？他看了看座长在舞台上浴血拼杀，觉得不合适。  
那现在呢？他看座长在和男二厮杀，觉得也不合适。  
现在吗？他看座长被捅了一刀，觉得不行。  
那……？  
诶诶诶？！怎么从楼梯上滚下来了！诶诶诶？这是剧情吗这看起来也太可怕了座长没事儿吗他好像很痛啊没有人来帮一把吗？  
嗯？他怎么又站起来了？他不是被捅了一刀还从楼梯上摔下来了吗？诶？怎么还拿刀？天呐这段是什么情况座长是疯了吗？！  
等到幕间灯亮起，EE还沉浸在情绪之中。可是周围的观众都一副见怪不怪的样子……  
所以刚才那段就是传说中的……滚楼梯？  
这么拼啊这个男人。  
EE很惊讶，EE忘记了要尿尿。  
等第二幕开始，他才想起，啊，忘记去厕所了。  
结束后EE姗姗来迟，因为去了想了大半场的厕所。座长看到他，先问他，你还有不舒服吗？  
哦，这都多少年前的事情了，要还难受我就死掉了。EE想。  
他谢谢了座长关心，又表示今天的表演实在精彩，他佩服得不得了。  
座长说，我看你好像被吓到了。  
EE：？你咋看得见我的？  
但EE是EE，不是一般人，他说，在网上有查过，但看现场还是被震撼到了。  
座长笑得很开心，说以后你可以经常来看。  
EE内心OS：？打扰了。  
EE说，好的。我也还想再看一次。  
之后座长要和company一起去团建庆功，他邀请EE一起。EE说，我也没有什么功，就不去打扰你们了。  
座长说，这和有没有功有什么关系，再说4U也很喜欢你，他们肯定也希望你去。  
EE问，那你呢？  
座长：啊？  
EE笑笑，说，我和别人都不认识，所以庆功也只能给你庆祝了。  
座长没听明白，但觉得EE话里有话。EE说，反正交换了号码，我们到时候再联系吧。  
座长很茫然，但座长不知道要怎么办。  
于是整个团建过程中座长都有点心不在焉。别人给他倒酒他就喝，别人向他举杯他也喝，服务生端上来几杯他喝几杯。  
然后座长就醉了。  
这个时候EE发了消息给座长，问他晚上愿不愿意去自己家里，他给座长办一个小型庆功宴。  
座长醒了，座长回他，我马上来。  
EE回，不着急啊，你和company先high，我等你。  
哪儿能让人等啊？座长酒杯一推长腿一迈大手一挥，我有事我先走了帐记我头上。  
EE家和座长家其实离得不远，散步的话也就20分钟的路，开法拉利那就三分钟。  
但座长喝酒了，座长不酒驾，他打车。  
EE给他开门，还小心翼翼看了周围有没有不明人物。座长问他怎么了，EE说得警惕一点，不然被周刊乱拍乱写，对座长声誉不好。  
座长醉了胆子也大，说，谁敢，我削了他。  
EE顺着说，是是是，Koichi天下第一，谁都不敢。  
座长又傻笑起来。  
EE准备了豆乳锅，两个人就坐流理台两侧面对面吃。EE把头发盘起来了，围裙还没有解下来。低头时两绺碎发落下来，又被他拨到耳后。吃东西的样子像小动物，被烫到了就会撅嘴。  
总之，豆乳锅什么味道座长没吃出来，但EE看起来着实很好吃。  
EE看他傻愣愣的，眼睛发直，就搁下筷子问座长，我们换个东西吃好不好？  
座长喉头发紧，问，吃什么？  
EE眼睛转转，左顾右盼，嘴里还念着，吃什么好呢？  
座长紧紧盯着他，一瞬也不错过。  
EE看着他，小声地说，你觉得我怎么样呢？


	3. 3

3

醉了的人做事就没轻没重。  
EE对座长的性向并无了解，但是根据各路情报，座长是个直男，谈过四五个女朋友的那种直男。  
听说还是被甩掉的那种，可怜货色。  
搞不好就是因为动作太粗鲁才被甩掉的吧，被压在地毯上吻，不，咬的人还在思考着。  
属狗吗？咬完嘴巴咬脖子的。还是吸血鬼？  
下一秒座长就把人打横抱了起来。  
卧室在哪儿？座长低声问。  
你左手边。EE亲亲他的耳朵。  
此刻还是温存，等被扔在床上撕衣服时，画面显然就不是那么美好了。  
座长直接就把他的裤子给拽了下来，EE都来不及挡一下，手立刻被拽过了头顶固定住，并且是真的动弹不得。  
徒手扯红绸飞天的肌肉怪的力量此刻就凸显了出来。  
手被锢住，身体也被压住，EE成为了案板上的鱼肉，或者，豆腐。  
喂，温柔一点也可以吧？EE不满地想。虽然座长人很帅看起来也活很好的样子，但如果是这种风格，他怕是活着下床的机会都没有。  
人总要留着命才能风流。  
可座长才没有这么多想法，他都忘了EE是个男人，只是凭着感觉把手伸进了那个地方。  
你好紧。座长说，一根手指在里面努力地开拓。  
EE脸一红，说，我又不是女人。  
嘿嘿。座长笑了。他的手指越发深入，让EE不仅脸红，身体也红了。  
虽然前端没有被照顾，可本能不可抵抗。剛清楚地看见自己的性器勃起了，他难受，腿又合不上。似乎座长发现他想并腿，于是腰一挺膝盖一顶，把他的腿分得更开。  
羞耻……倒没有很羞耻，只是这个样子，有点冷。EE想。  
EE轻轻喊他，Koichi。座长愣神，手也停了。  
我冷。EE说。  
被脱掉的何止是裤子，上衣也被撕开了，等于无。这么袒胸露乳的，搞不好要着凉。  
座长看了看，觉得可能是有点冷。他便盖在EE身上，充当人肉毛毯。  
EE：好重……  
性器被压着摩擦，后穴里还有肆意开拓的手指，加上座长毫无章法的吻。EE在窒息中感受到了一种不可言说的快感。  
要飘起来了，要膨胀起来了，要脱离地心引力了。  
进来啊，快进来吧，Koichi。他咬着座长的耳朵说。  
现在可以吗？  
EE：你现在温柔个什么劲儿？  
进来吧，他轻叹，进来吧，把我填满，把我撞碎。  
让我怀上你的孩子吧。  
那我不客气了。座长说。

被填满的感觉很奇妙。  
人的身体只有这么大，再怎么扩张也不是有限的范围。但被插入后，似乎身体里那片未知的领域被打开了。  
EE被座长压在床上操，一会儿喊“Koichi”一会儿喊“座长”。他也不知道自己在喊什么，或许是身体里的荒原被骏马占领点燃了什么，所以理智随着汗水全部脱离身体。  
座长把人从床上托起来，身体失去支撑，EE只能环着他的腰，让侵入变得更深层一些。  
像做梦一样，在柔软的丝绸里翻滚，像飞天时划过脸庞的风。  
仿佛他已经脱离了时间轴，和怀里的人在被物理定律遗忘的角落纵情欢爱。  
EE的高潮来得更快一些，他被射精之后的眩晕与恍惚扰得翻白眼。可座长还没有满足，仍然抱着他不断地挺腰。  
舞台剧期间全员禁欲，他身为座长自当以身作则。但其实也没有特别的必要，和上一任女友分手后，他就一直没有性生活。  
EE累了，试图喊停。以座长的身体素质，他后天能下床都是老天有眼。  
但谁能和喝醉了的人讲道理呢？此时的EE又觉得自己成了船，一条独自在暴风雨中飘摇的船。  
他哭了，座长就吻去他的眼泪。他说不行了，座长就让他躺回床上。  
唯独不可以停下。  
座长在他身体里射精时，EE已经达到了极限——射也射不出，哭也没力气哭，嗓子都喊哑了。身上都是青青紫紫的痕迹，说是做爱，倒像是被揍了。  
要坏掉了。EE想。  
座长已经抱着他带着酒气睡着了。


	4. 4

4

座长醒来时脑子是空的。生物钟让他睡不了懒觉，酒精让他昏沉。  
他先在床上翻身钻被子，意图不起床，可本能告诉他这里不太对，于是他从床上坐起来，揉揉眼。  
嗯？这是哪里？  
这不是他肃穆冷寂的卧室。他的房间里不可能有琉璃落地灯，也不可能有五彩斑斓的小装饰，被单也不会是这种女性化的粉蓝色。  
他可是座长。  
座长小心地拉开被子，嗯，不出意外的全裸。  
嗯？床垫罩上是什么东西？  
洁癖发作，座长嫌弃地扭动一下屁股，结果发现更多。  
还有血迹。  
什么？我昨天晚上做了什么？难道是和在生理期的女人……？！  
座长还没震惊完，二宫就推门而入，拿着相机咔咔对着座长咔咔拍照。  
他身后还跟着个人，那个人还在打点滴。  
座长：？什么情况？  
二宫拿着相机啧啧称赞，帅哥就是帅哥，刚睡醒都帅。  
是哦，不然怎么会睡的。他身后的人说。  
座长一愣，这不是EE的声音吗？  
EE裹着针织外套拉着挂注射液袋的架子挪着步子走进来，看起来挺憔悴，好像昨晚没睡好。  
没睡好……座长猛然间清醒过来。  
他指着EE你你你我我我我们我们我们那个那个那个了半天，愣是没说出一句整话来。  
EE倒是很坦然，说，是呀，昨天你把我睡了。  
座长：完了。  
EE笑笑，把外套掀起一个角，白皙的皮肤上是明显的青紫。  
他身后二宫对着座长扬了扬手里的相机。  
座长：彻底完了。  
EE说，并没有要你做什么的意思，也不是想从你这里得到什么。只是……  
座长问，只是什么？还拉了拉怀里的被子，他有点害怕。  
EE走近他，座长一看他怪怪的走姿就知道昨天晚上玩大了。  
EE说，只是你昨天晚上居然做完就睡了，搞得我今天发烧。这你总得表示一下吧？  
座长说，你要多少钱。  
EE：？你看我像缺钱的样子吗？  
EE说，我又不是勒索你，要钱做什么？只是希望你可以答应我两个请求。  
座长问，什么请求。  
EE说，今天请照顾我。  
座长想，这可以。又问他，还有一个呢。  
EE笑笑，说，没想好，下次再说吧。  
看起来也不是会提什么不靠谱要求的人，再说昨天晚上是自己……太粗暴了，照顾人家一下也应该。  
行吧，答应你。座长说着，掀开被子翻身下床。  
我帮你把床铺换了吧，你家被罩什么的都放在哪里。座长说。  
谢谢。EE说。  
站在后面的二宫捂住了眼睛。非礼勿视。

EE窝在沙发里打点滴的时候，二宫在客厅里打游戏。EE和他也不说话。等座长把床垫罩塞进洗衣机里又换好新的床品时，他已经不见了。  
他……走了？座长问。  
EE给他看看手上的创口贴。拔了针就走了，他说。  
是医生吗？座长想。  
诶，那不对啊，医生的话拍我照片干什么？座长又想。  
他想问EE，但EE又睡了。  
EE看起来很累，小团子一样窝在毛毯下睡觉。头发散着遮住了脸，纤长浓密的睫毛比什么广告模特的都好看。  
昨天晚上就是和他做了吗？座长想着，居然有点遗憾自己没有太多印象。  
不要偷看我，我知道的哦。EE嘟囔着，想翻身又嘶了一声，压着伤口了。  
座长有点心疼，但让他动手去给人揉揉他又不好意思，不，不是他不好意思，是他怕EE不好意思。  
能麻烦你帮我翻身吗？EE忽然问。  
怎……怎么帮？座长都磕巴了。  
如果可以的话，帮我抱起来就好。EE说。  
于是座长就上了。  
EE看起来脸圆圆的，可抱起来小胳膊小腿的，完全没有抱成年男子的实感。  
你也太轻了。座长说。  
难怪身体不好。座长想。  
吃不下东西呀。EE说着，又缩了缩身子。  
这怎么行，人是铁饭是钢，民以食为天，天大地大吃饭最大。一向在家就锅吃咖喱以维持基本生存需要的座长想。  
座长说，你想吃什么，我给你做。  
EE说，吃不下。  
座长说，那不行，总要吃饭。我给你煮粥。  
EE惊讶，说，你还会做饭啊。  
座长得意，那当然，我独居三十多年也是凭本事的。  
EE：呵，那你可真有本事。  
EE说，那好吧，我喝粥。  
座长就去厨房煮粥了。流理台上还放着昨天晚上吃剩的豆乳锅，他看着那个好像想起了什么。  
我们昨天晚上……是为什么见面的？他问EE。  
我说要给你办庆功宴的。EE说。  
那怎么会庆到床上去的？  
你是不是在想，为什么会和我睡？EE问。  
是我不好，怪我。EE又说，语气低落。  
不不不，我没想。座长赶紧解释。我在找米。  
哦，米在右边的第二个柜子里。EE说。我想先睡一会儿，可以吗？  
座长说，好，等会儿我喊醒你。  
座长想，算了，我不想了，我煮粥。


	5. 5

5

EE看起来很没精神。

座长说粥煮好了，他就一扭一扭地走过来站着吃。

座长想说你坐着呗，又想，哦，不行，他坐不了。

你……擦药了吗？他小心翼翼地问。

EE摇头。

那是不是要擦药啊？座长又问。

是吧。EE吃了一口粥，结果被烫得五官都皱起来了。

座长赶紧接水给他，又拿勺子把粥搅一搅散散热。

舌头好痛。EE说，眼眶里有细碎的泪。

座长想，完了，我罪过大了。

要吹一吹吗？他问。

EE犹豫了两秒，点点头，张嘴伸出一点点舌头。

哎哟喂，都烫红了。

座长身子往前倾，冲着小舌头吹气。

诶呀。EE忽然挡住他。

怎么了？

靠太近了。EE说。

座长愣住。他看着EE，EE也看着他。他看的好清楚，EE的眼睛里挂着一个小小的自己。

是他眼里的自己。

好像被流星砸中，砸在几万年都没有变化过的内心表面，一路电光带火花，留下一个大坑。

咳咳。座长假装无事，他又站直了抱着碗喝粥。

嘶——好烫。

EE吃了一点说吃不下了，座长不敢强迫他，就只能目送EE一扭一扭地挪回了沙发。

你不去床上睡吗？座长问。

没事，在这边还可以陪着你。EE说。

万年永冻土忽然想要知道变成水是什么样的滋味。

座长洗好碗，拿纸擦干净手上的水。他走去沙发边，EE又和小动物一样睡着了。

他拍拍EE，轻轻唤醒他。

还是去床上睡吧，我陪着你。座长说。

嗯……好。EE睡眼惺忪，像个孩子一样对他伸出白白的胳膊。

好好好，抱过去。

座长的肌肉胳膊并不是冷冰冰硬梆梆的，是有点软，也有温度的。

EE睡到半下午才醒。

屁股其实已经不怎么痛了，除了感觉上有点怪怪的。但发烧折磨得他头晕，这才不得已睡了那么久。

他睁开眼，座长就坐在他旁边。拿了个枕头当靠垫靠着，正眯着眼睛看手机。

和老爷爷一样，虽然是个帅帅的老爷爷。

座长。他喊他。

嗯？座长还在看手机，下意识就回答了。

Cheri肚子饿了。他说。

肚子饿了？座长的反应系统缓慢启动。

诶？醒了？想吃东西了？想吃什么？刚才那个粥还吃吗？吃的话我去热一下。

问题爆炸，嘭——

EE眨眨眼，笑了起来。

fufufu。

像小猪仔的哼哼。

好呀，刚才的粥就很好吃了。EE说着，朝座长的方向挪了一点点，还对他做出了“拜托了”的表情。

靠近了靠近了靠近了！

好可爱好可爱好可爱！

太危险太危险太危险！

座长，滚千百万次台阶也面不改色，路遇狂热饭告白也心如止水，纵横艺能界十几年也不动如山，此刻，内心，悸动了。

我我我我去热粥。座长落荒而逃，出门时还把自己绊得摔了个趔趄。

EE靠着枕头轻轻笑出声。

果然，很容易。

吃完饭，座长洗碗，EE靠在沙发上吃草莓。

吃吗？他问座长。

座长喜草莓，但他不好意思和EE抢草莓吃。

我吃不下了，你帮我吃可以吗？EE又问。

哦，那就恭敬不如从命了。

座长走过去，和EE隔着一个身位坐下。他拿起一个草莓，嗯，看着就很好吃。

很甜哦～EE告诉他。

那绝对很甜了。

座长举着草莓认真对EE说，我开动了。

EE笑着点头，可以哦可以哦。

请看着我，吃掉它。

请看着我，咀嚼它。

请看着我，咽下它。

请问，座长，还记得你刚才吃的是什么吗？

座长被看得怪不好意思，腾地就站起来，左顾右盼，手在裤子上一阵乱擦。

座长说，我，那个，我该回去了。

EE也不拦他，说，好啊，那我送你。

座长赶紧摆摆手，你不舒服，我自己走就行了。

EE脑袋一偏，笑得露出小虎牙。我送你到门口啦。他说。

哦哦，那好，那没事。座长心里松口气。

怎么，Koichi不想我送吗？EE微微颔首，可眼睛还是水汪汪地看着座长。

那个，不是，那个，我，我就，诶，你别多想，就是，没那个必要，你知道吧！座长想解释，但解释不是写在纸上的台本，要他临场发挥，太难。

我懂。EE笑笑。今天给Koichi添麻烦了。

搞砸了，搞砸了。座长在心里大声叹气，抱头撞墙。

果然，EE看起来不太开心。他送座长到门口，为他开了门。

座长想对他说点什么，又说不出来。

我们……EE抱着胳膊，低着头，没有看座长。

座长立刻紧张，屏气凝神等他的下文。

还可以联络吧？虽然感觉有点一厢情愿。EE笑声说。

当然可以，为什么不呢！

座长直点头，举着手机说，什么时候都可以，我等你消息。

EE闻言抬起头来，笑容里带着一分不注意就会叫人忽略掉的羞赧。

谢谢你，Koichi。他说。

轰——

这次换小行星撞过来了。


	6. 6

6

没有消息。  
座长喂完狗后又拿起手机看，什么都没有。  
这都一个礼拜过去了，怎么EE一点声音都无呢？  
他是不是生气了，生气……生气那天的事情。尽管座长也说不出个一二三来，可他总觉得，EE是生气了。  
那怎么办，他要不要发消息过去问问怎么了。  
会不会让他更不高兴啊。  
诶，那，那，那怎么办？  
座长忧愁地摆弄着狗女儿的爪子，问，你说爸爸要怎么办才好。  
狗女儿：爸爸，我是狗，我不知道。  
座长琢磨半天，不行，他不放心。  
他抱起狗女儿，给她套上克罗心的遛狗绳。  
走，爸爸带你去散步。  
狗女儿：不，是我陪你去看心上人。  
狗女儿汪汪两声，座长满意地摸摸她的小脑袋。  
真乖。他称赞道。  
20分钟的路程，说长不长，说短不短。座长黑衣黑裤黑帽黑鞋，脸也黑。幸好是工作日，路上人很少。不过这一带本来也很少见这个时间出来散步的人，大家既有钱又忙，散步不如健身房，遛狗不如温柔乡。  
EE家很低调，虽然也是个二层建筑，但整体就显得不如周围的房子壕气。  
座长站在外面徘徊，不敢按门铃。他看院子里有一棵树，是梅花树。  
EE养了一棵梅花树。  
这叫座长有点惊讶，他以为EE是喜欢一些华丽鲜艳的植物，至少也得是玫瑰。  
梅花，那不是天冷才开花吗？  
走过来一个同样裹得严严实实手里还拎两大塑料袋的人，对着座长打量半天，忍不住问，是Koichi吗？  
嗯？被认出来了？座长一吓，思考要不要跑。  
EE拽下口罩，对他笑笑，是我。  
哦哦，不是奇怪的丑女。座长放心了。  
座长是在遛狗吗？EE又问。  
哦，是的哦。这是我女儿。座长急急忙忙把狗女儿从地上捞起来，献宝似的给EE看。  
好可爱啊～EE感慨。他拎着袋子，腾不出手来摸小狗。于是他凑上脸去，和狗鼻子碰鼻子。  
你好～你叫什么名字呀？EE温柔地问，像在和小孩子说话。  
座长清清嗓子，说，叫pan。  
哦？是pan酱呀。你好，我是Cheri酱，请多指教哦。  
Cheri酱，哦，Cheri酱。  
小行星在表面摩擦。  
狗女儿看起来也很喜欢EE，一直在舔他的眼睛和鼻子。  
她很喜欢你。座长说。  
嗯。EE和狗玩闹够了又恢复到正常状态。要进来坐坐吗？我买了些水果，很新鲜的。  
好啊。  
pan酱也一起来吗？EE又问座长怀里的小家伙。  
汪！

EE家里还是和上次一样，没有任何变化。EE在厨房里整理买回来的水果，座长问要不要搭把手，他拒绝了。  
你是客人呀，怎么能叫客人干活呢？EE笑得眼尾有一丝皱纹。  
是因为我来了而高兴吗？座长暗暗揣测。  
pan酱：爸爸，冷静。  
EE拿了案板和刀出来，又洗了苹果和橙子。他问座长，你吃哪一个？  
座长说，都好。  
都好可怎么办。EE轻轻抱怨着。他看了看领收书，说，苹果贵一点，那你吃苹果吧。  
有什么不好的呢？  
座长在沙发上坐着等，EE在他身后的厨房里切水果。不知道是不是错觉，座长觉得EE连切水果的声音都很温柔。  
等EE端着盘子过来，他立刻就伸手去接盘子。  
不看看电视吗？EE问他。不会无聊吗？  
不无聊不无聊。  
EE又笑了，说，Koichi好有意思呀。  
座长被说得不好意思，只好往嘴里塞苹果吃。EE看他吃，自己也吃，嘴巴塞得满满鼓鼓的，眼睛亮亮的。  
上次……座长咽下后问EE。  
嗯？  
你……身体没事了吧？座长问得有些难为情。  
EE眼睛滴溜溜转两圈，笑意更深些。  
还以为你要问我什么。他慢条斯理地拿了纸巾擦嘴。早就好啦，我可是男人哦，很坚强的。  
原来是这样的吗？座长摸摸头，憨憨笑了。  
来了就是问我身体如何？EE问他。  
也不是……  
那是？  
上次，上次说，再联系的。你没有联系我，我就，就，就有点，那什么。  
担心？  
pan：Cheri酱，不要戳穿爸爸啦。  
果然，被说中心事的人脸立马就不受控地变红。  
谢谢你哦，Koichi。EE笑起来像一只小海獭，温和无害。我很开心呢。  
座长想，我活三十多年，第一次这么害羞，跟初恋似的。  
他心中一动，下意识便去看拿叉子戳苹果块儿的EE。  
Cheri。他喊他。  
嗯？EE偏过头看他，眼睛里是无防备和好奇。  
座长犹豫了一下，慢慢开口道，现在，可以接吻吗？  
EE的眼睛一下睁得很大很圆，仿佛惊讶的考拉。  
不知道为什么，EE吃吃地笑起来，能懂Koichi的心情呢。  
那就来接吻吧。  
pan：？爸爸？现在的发展是这样的吗？  
成年人的世界里不存在这样单纯的接吻。座长抱起EE时有些忧心地问，可以吗？  
可以哟可以哟。EE勾着他的脖子，表情无辜又色情。  
只是，记得要做清理呀。  
被丢在客厅的狗女儿绕着客厅打转。卧室传来的声音实在是连狗都忍不了了。  
汪！我要回家！汪！


	7. 7

7

在无所事事的下午进行一场酣畅淋漓的性事，这大约就是对休息日最好的安排了。  
至少对独守空屋好几年的座长来说，是这样的。  
座长躺在EE家的大床上，餍足地吧唧嘴。  
要洗澡吗？EE拉开浴室门，头发被揉得已经半干。  
座长鲤鱼打挺坐起身。  
EE对他笑笑，转身就要往屋子外头走。  
我等会儿要去录音棚，晚饭就没办法一起吃了。你走的时候把门关好就行了，可以吗？  
座长坐在床沿上诶了一声。  
怎么了？EE转身来问他。  
没有……你去忙吧。  
也是，EE也不是女孩子，又怎么可能会和她们一样，只想时时刻刻和自己粘在一起，说甜蜜的谎言，做无用的撒娇。  
但不知道为什么，想明白了却仍然有些遗憾呢。  
呐呐。EE不知道什么时候又出现在门口，手里还拿着两套衣服。你说我穿哪一套好呢？他问座长。  
问我吗？座长的思路又开始打结了。  
EE歪着脑袋对他笑，说，不可以吗？  
要飘了要飘了。  
让我给挑衣服，这可不就是女朋友会要求男朋友、妻子会要求丈夫做的事情吗？  
这是什么意思？  
这一定是我想的那个意思。  
座长不由自主地露出傻笑。  
EE看在眼里，但装作没有看见。他只晃了晃手里的衣服，佯嗔道，快点啦——我马上要迟到了哦。  
哦哦哦。  
座长从梦里醒来，认真比较了半天在眼里并无区别的两套衣服，最后指了自己左手边的那套。  
这套吗？EE举起来看了看。果然和我想的一样呢。  
诶？  
我也更喜欢这套一些。EE说话的声音很甜，笑容很甜。  
氛围也很甜。  
我去换衣服了哦。EE拿着衣服叮嘱他。你也快点洗澡，我有放热水，你可以泡澡。  
好，好，好。  
要是给4U看到座长此时的表情，他们一定会怀疑自己看到了假的座长吧。  
毕竟座长可不是一个经常笑，尤其是傻笑的人啊。  
座长去了浴室，舒舒服服泡了澡。他想去拿毛巾时，发现浴室的洗漱台上还放了两片膏药。  
膏药的背面还有写字。  
【要是腰疼的话……】还配了一颗爱心。  
喂，可不要小瞧我呀。座长嘴上抱怨着，心里甜滋滋的。  
他走出房间，屋子里已经没有EE的身影。流理台上还有另一张纸条，用盛着切好的橙子的玻璃碗压住了。  
【pan真的好喜欢我呀，一直不让我走呢。切了橙子给你，吃不完请带回家吧。走的时候记得锁门哦，座长大人～】  
完全想象得出EE说这些话的语气，写下这张纸条的神情。  
原来被人照顾着关心着是这样的感觉。座长回头环顾这个安静的家，笑意又一次爬上了眉梢眼角。  
狗女儿原本舒舒服服地卧在沙发上睡觉，猛地被爸爸抱起来时还有点惊慌。  
走，我们回家。座长温柔地抚摸着她的小脑袋。  
pan：？？爸爸你玩好了就回家了，我呢？  
汪！爸爸我想要Cheri酱！汪！

Kochan最近有好事吧？  
绝对有绝对有。  
一个人坐在那里，突然就笑起来，还笑得那么温柔。  
这不就是……  
恋爱了！  
4U得出惊人结论，大家捂着嘴巴大眼瞪小眼。  
天呐天呐，还以为座长要孤独终老了，这，这到底是何方神仙来救民于水火哦不拯救人间第一黄金单身汉的？  
喂喂，有时间八卦我不如好好举铁，看看你们一杀阵就哭爹喊娘的。座长板起脸训人，试图转移话题。  
今天，就今天。松崎大剌剌地和座长勾肩搭背。我们也好久没有谈恋爱了，Kochan就和我们说一说嘛。是什么样的美人？是不是胸很大？  
喂！座长一把掌糊过去。乱说什么呢！  
才没有很大，他在心里嘟囔，但……也不小就是了。  
哦！哦！哦！  
看座长这表情，怕不是说中了。  
哇哦，大胸美人。  
艺能界有名的又大胸又漂亮的女性有哪些？4U兴奋地跑到一边去掰着手指数。  
诶，人也太多了吧！这大海捞针，捞到哪一年才能捞出来呢？  
座长听他们各种排除，默默想，捞错了海了好吗？针在太平洋你们去大西洋捞什么？  
EE是男生啊。  
想到这里他又觉得奇怪，EE是男生，自己以前也没有对男生有兴趣过。为什么和EE在一起，什么都觉得那么自然呢？  
即便是到现在，自己仍然不会对EE之外的男人有半点那种……的想法。  
真奇怪。  
他这算是被，掰弯了？  
哇哦！！！！那边四人组忽然爆发出一阵欢呼，吓得座长一激灵。  
怎么了啊，他抱怨着，老这么大惊小怪的，会吓到人诶。  
福田举着手机飞奔而来，屏幕直怼座长优越的鼻子。  
EE！EE桑要发新专辑啦！  
诶？  
座长一把拿过手机眯着眼睛细细看来。  
是EE的sns更新了。  
【新album制作中。得到了绝好的灵感而做出的最棒的曲子！！！尽请期待！Endlicheri敬上🙇】  
还配了一张自拍，EE托着下巴对着镜头露出得意的笑容来。  
是那天拍的。  
EE穿着的衣服是自己选的那套。  
啊，新专辑发的话，岂不是又要有live了。座长！可不可以把公演的时候和live日程错开！我们要去看live！4U已经七嘴八舌地说开了。  
他，穿着我选的衣服，拍了自拍，上传到sns去了。  
座长脑子里盘旋着这句话，不断地重复，回响。  
余音绕耳。  
EE的消息也在这时发了过来。  
【看到了吗？座长大人。】


	8. 8

8

【喜欢的人的类型？】  
靠近时可以闻到香气的，有点天然的人。  
【不喜欢的人的类型？】  
粗鲁的人（笑）。  
喂，你这说的不就是那个座长吗？二宫拿着杂志看采访，忍不住就调戏EE。  
是又怎么样呢？EE正调试贝斯，毫不在乎地耸耸肩。  
二宫翘着腿翻他个白眼。我是说，他看起来很认真的样子，别让他搞错了啊。  
EE轻笑，说，他会怎么想我怎么知道。  
你就装吧。二宫哂笑。我都看出来了你还不知道？骗鬼呢。  
那也不关我的事。EE晃着脑袋哼小曲儿。  
二宫也是事不关己，只说，以为你们都姓堂本，你对他会不一样呢。  
都姓堂本又怎么了，全国又不是只有他一个堂本，五千多个呢。EE说。  
管不了你。二宫一猫腰够着了自己的游戏手柄。你自己看着办，别到时候偷鸡不成蚀把米。  
EE顺手就拿了一个靠枕去扔他。二宫像是有准备，头一歪躲开了。  
干嘛，被我说中了？这么恼羞成怒的。他低头玩游戏，手指灵巧如飞。  
滚。  
但你也小心一点，毕竟你也没有很了解他。二宫收敛起玩世不恭的态度，但游戏没有暂停。  
我知道你要说什么。EE眼波流转，嘴角的笑意始终不曾消失。玩游戏我还没有输过。  
嘁。这点上二宫绝不退让。你赢过我几次？  
好好好，我们小和最厉害了。  
喂，不要用那么恶心的语气喊我行吗？我可不是那个傻瓜座长。  
知道啦知道啦。EE放下手里的贝斯。把我手机给我，我给他发条消息。  
二宫：……

座长最近举铁很勤奋。  
当然他一直勤奋举铁，时常就套不进衣柜的西装里。偏偏最近又有不少比较正式的场合需要他出席，不想买衣服也不喜欢租的衣服的座长很烦神。  
但这也算甜蜜的烦恼，毕竟和EE在一起，锻炼身体绝不能落下。  
座长想，他和EE在一起，真是成年人成熟的恋爱。EE和他各有各的工作，忙的时候就短信问候一下，EE有时会去他家做好饭让他回来可以热热就吃。而有时间了他们就聚在一起，在外面预定一个不错的餐馆或者在家自己做饭。吃完饭，浓情蜜意也好，分开去工作也行。身体上也非常合得来，尽管EE是男人，可和他做的感觉比和女人做还要好。尤其，他喜欢胸大一点的，而EE的胸在男人中绝对不算小。  
再者，EE从不和他无理取闹，时不时撒撒娇，真要有点不高兴了就嗔怪两句，但绝不说重话。现在他们在新舞台剧的稽古期，EE时不时就打着慰问4U的旗号送点小礼物来。4U只以为是EE和他们关系好，时不时就发sns炫耀。  
座长呢？他含笑不语。  
他和EE的事，哪能说给这帮小子们听。  
呵，他们也配。  
你呀，幼稚。EE勾着他的脖子轻喘着笑话他。  
怎么能让他们知道呢。座长伏在EE身上努力耕耘，完全是认真到一根筋的表情。他们会嫉妒的，要是和我抢你怎么办。  
EE：我又不是谁的东西，还抢。你又把我当什么啊？  
怎么会呢？EE亲亲他的脸庞。你要相信我呀。  
座长闻言，忽然停了动作。EE问他怎么了，座长沉默了一会儿才说，是我对自己没有信心。  
你太好了，你才华横溢又美得让所有人心动。你那么招人喜欢，sns上有那么多人和你表白。如果真的有人想要来抢走你，我可能连挡一挡的勇气都没有。  
EE的手抚上座长的额头，然后滑至脸庞。为什么我们天下第一的座长这么没有自信呢？他轻轻地说。多少女孩子排着队想要嫁给你，配不上的人是我，一个没什么用的男人。  
不许这么说，座长纠正他，你才不是什么没用的人。你是我喜欢的人，比外面的那些女人有意义多了。  
喜欢的人吗？EE看着座长，无端地被悲伤笼罩。  
如果以后，你知道了真相，这句“喜欢的人”还能说得出口吗？  
谢谢你，Koichi。EE扯出一个笑容来。  
他们相拥深吻，如同每一对无间爱侣


	9. 9

9

纸包不住火，这一般人都知道。  
尤其是中年人恋爱，跟老房子着火似的，在家干柴烈火，在外风风火火。  
座长陷入爱情已经是明眼人都看得出的既定事实了。他实在太过反常：动不动傻笑，有事没事看手机，一个电话就能被喊走，走的时候还眉开眼笑。聚餐喝酒怎么都喊不来，打联机突然掉线成常事。  
这不是谈恋爱了是什么？  
好事媒体忍不住打探，对象是谁呀？又帅又有钱又克己的高岭之花座长大人究竟是被哪家的姑娘摘去了呢？  
围观人士自然不清楚，只能说座长大人金屋藏娇，保密工作太到位了，他们无从知晓。再亲近一些的人，比如4U，也就模糊的知道一个“大胸美人”，说了等于白说，何况他们也不会说。  
大胆地就去问本人，最近是不是感情生活很好呢？  
座长横眉冷对，一本正经地说，不知道谁在乱传，完全不是事实。  
不死心地再追问真的不是吗，直接被清场了。  
一方面行为不正常，另一方面否认过于直接，吃瓜群众一时间也搞不清情况了。  
单纯是不想说吧。松崎分析。  
知道座长不想说，可这不是好奇嘛。辰巳接口。  
行啦行啦，Koichi不说我们也搞不清的啦，福田从口袋里拿出一个信封在他们面前晃了一圈，晚上EE大人的live关系者席票，一起吗？  
诶？你哪儿来的票。松崎一把抢过去看。  
二宫桑给的。他说想看我们这次的舞台剧嘛，礼尚往来就把EE桑给他的live票给我了。  
真羡慕啊。越冈拿着票看了半天。卖的都好贵呢。  
座长从卫生间回来，看他们捣鼓着收拾衣服要走，问他们，晚上不练了？  
有事，有事。松崎陪着笑脸扯谎。  
有什么事？  
就……那个有点事。  
有什么事情要你们四个一起？吃饭？看电影？座长眉头逐渐紧锁。  
福田见状赶紧坦白。是EE桑请我们看live。拜托了，就这一次。他双手合十，一脸诚恳。  
EE吗？座长想，他怎么也不和自己说一声。不过最近两个人都有事，顾不上也正常。反正不是什么大事。  
知道了，去吧。明天记得早点来。座长大手一挥放过了他们四个。  
被大boss放了假再不溜就要被抓回去了。4U跑得比脚底抹油了还要快，一眨眼就没了影儿。只剩四句“谢谢座长”飘在空气里，没一会儿余音也散了。  
要是能去看live就好了，但没办法和EE开口不是吗？  
座长看着空空荡荡的稽古场，忍不住拿出手机给EE发了条消息。  
【祝live一切顺利】  
那边没有回，不知道是不是临开场了顾不上。

散场后4U意犹未尽，纷纷拿着自己买的专辑准备找EE签名。EE从浴室里出来，看着四个迷弟在休息室门口为了谁排第一打闹，笑得眼睛弯弯。  
一起进来吧。他招呼他们。我尝试左右手左右脚一起签。  
松崎和福田在猜拳，越冈准备同辰巳通过指相扑决一胜负。四个人在旁边大展身手时，EE要了笔在被他们放在一边的碟上直接签完了。等4U比赛完发现，现在区分专辑谁的是谁的才比较难。  
EE桑真是太温柔了。福田一边抱怨一边试图找出自己的那张。  
最近怎么样啊？EE把笔收起来，端了水杯小口喝水。看到你们上电视宣传了，是不是很忙？  
诶，忙是一直都忙。辰巳随口就应了他。不过最近座长心情特别好，所以反而没有以前那么可怕了。  
哦？为什么呀？EE歪着脑袋问，一脸纯真无知。  
松崎凑过来用气声和他八卦。座长，好像谈恋爱了！  
哇！EE瞪大眼睛，努力让自己看起来很吃惊。他也学松崎小小声说话，问，和谁呀？  
松崎瘪嘴，无奈道，谁知道何方神圣，反正他没告诉我们，好像连恋爱这事儿都不肯认。  
还真是较真到死脑筋。EE想。不过座长打死不认也没什么，同性之间的感情在艺能圈是见得不得光的。有一个人知道所有人就都会知道，不如装聋作哑。  
算了，不说就不说吧，谁没点秘密呢？祝他们幸福就好。EE捧着水杯，满足地咂巴嘴。  
被EE这么一说，4U也不纠结了。几个人开始讨论起什么时候可以一起出去吃饭。  
聊了一半，staff来敲门，说杰西来了。  
杰西？那不是那个最近炙手可热的帅哥演员吗？4U你看看我我看看你，暗自惊叹EE的交际圈也太广了。  
杰西本人比电视上的还要帅气英俊。他大步流星走进休息室，精准投入EE怀抱。  
杰西语气里满是歉意。片场那边事情太多没能赶来，不好意思啊。  
没事没事，EE摸摸他的头发，能来就很好了。  
4U：目瞪口呆。  
杰西站起来，问EE，吃饭了吗？想吃烤肉还是甜点？热蛋糕怎么样？  
强烈的彼氏感震撼了4U，但其他长期跟着EE的staff倒是见怪不怪。  
那孩子，有人碰碰松崎，低声告诉他，在追Cheri桑呢。  
诶？EE是那边的吗？4U更震惊了。  
虽然看起来有些女性的感觉，可还是经常会提到女孩子之类的话题。到底是……  
要一起拍照吗？EE忽然问。难得今天有这么多朋友一起，拍照合影吧。

座长洗完衣服，躺在床上喝可乐。他最近很少喝可乐，但今天莫名就很想喝。  
破例一次好了。座长想。  
他侧躺在宽敞的沙发上，端着冰可乐。电视里放着录好的F1赛事。pan玩够了在窝里睡觉。屋外是灯光闪耀的繁华。  
可座长心里，是空的。EE到现在也没有回他消息。  
手机上面有一条消息提醒，他拿起来看。  
是福田发来的。  
【和EE桑一起吃饭了。】并附上了一张照片。  
他点开，仔仔细细地看。  
六个人，EE，4U，还有一个年轻的帅小伙儿。  
4U四个人勾肩搭背，他完全忽略过去。  
座长的眼里只有那两个人。  
帅小伙儿靠着EE，两个人都比了剪刀手。  
EE笑得很开心。  
他仍穿着自己选的那套衣服。


	10. 10

10

稍稍调查一下就可以知道，杰西是EE的大饭。在sns上上传购入的唱片、live的周边和票根的照片，这都是日常操作。他还经常性地发一发电视或者杂志里有EE的部分，配字“EE发现”。听说这个tag在EE的饭里也有相当的热度。  
EE说过喜欢的品牌？购入同款。  
EE推荐过的甜品店？同款打卡配500字彩虹屁小论文。  
EE觉得不错的电影/电视剧/唱片/搞笑艺人？能看就去看，能认识就去认识。  
很多人都好奇杰西这么喜欢EE为什么不直接找他本人。杰西笑笑，英俊的脸上是男孩陷入爱情时特有的温柔和羞涩。  
EE桑已经同意和我一起出去吃饭了。  
哇哦——真是追星成功的范本呢。众人感叹。  
杰西对EE过分的热情自然没少召流言蜚语，虽然EE和杰西都不是会在意它们的人，可杰西的事务所就不这么想了。到底杰西是他们力捧的艺人，现在前途一片大好。如果这个时候出了这种可以说一生污点的绯闻，后面没有人来为他们的损失买单。  
可，要怎么说才行呢？和EE那边说不要再和杰西见面未免欠妥当。和杰西说？嗨，小伙子现在正一头热，说什么他都不会听得进的。  
而让杰西的事务所没想到的是，解决这个难题的人是EE。  
EE亲自去了一趟杰西的事务所，来了便挑明自己会不让高层们困扰的。  
请告诉杰西，就说是我的意思，请他尽量不要把我们的私交拿到台面上说，也不要去发sns。虽然我们只是普通的朋友关系，可外面的周刊哪个不是见风就是雨。为了他的名誉和未来的考量，只有这么做才好。当然，我也会低调的。  
一番话说进高层心坎里。EE为什么能这么受欢迎，走哪儿都被当个宝贝呵护着，不是没有道理。  
事务所的人还有一点不放心，大着胆子问他，不好意思可以请问一下，这次来，是EE桑那边的意思，还是EE您自己的意思呢？  
EE闻言抿嘴轻笑，抚上脸侧长得有些长了的头发，有意无意地绕了一圈又一圈。  
那些大人才不会管这个呢。他平静地说出冷酷的事实。多一个免费宣传他们高兴还来不及，何况是杰西这样的孩子。来这里的事情我没告诉他们，毕竟说不好就有反作用。作为朋友，我肯定也是希望杰西能越来越好呀。  
可这样的话EE只说给了杰西身边的大人们听，没有说给过座长。所以被座长问照片的事时，EE有那么一瞬不知道要用什么理由来解释。  
让你不高兴了是吗？他低着头，如同犯错了的孩子。只是那天4U来了，杰西也来了，人多热闹，就高高兴兴一起吃了饭，还喝了点酒，就……  
座长早已被他的态度顺了毛，他就是有点委屈，委屈自己在家等着爱人的消息，结果只等来了爱人和别人一起笑的照片。  
如果福田不发，那也许他一直都不会知道。  
EE想来也不会与他说。  
我不是怪你，我只是……  
座长有些痛苦，他攥紧了自己的拳头，却找不到任何一个方向去砸。  
只是有点在意，对吗？EE说着，走上前拥抱座长。他身上浸润着不知名的香气，像一片深蓝的海。  
你瘦了。他叹气，轻拍着座长的背，像哄一个沮丧的孩子，又像安慰一只流浪还淋了雨的猫。  
座长靠着他，脸埋进那个圆润的颈窝里。两个人静静地拥抱了片刻，座长说，对不起。  
EE摸摸他的头发，说，没什么好对不起的，你没有对不起我。爱就是占有，是不甘心，Koichi没有错。  
座长偏过头，鼻子抵着EE的半边脸颊。我现在可以亲你吗？他问，语气里还剩一分忧郁。  
EE轻轻地啄了一下座长因为紧张抿在一起的两片唇。嗯，你可以亲吻你的新娘了。他说。

座长的心情由差变好也不过就是两三日的事情。坏的毫无缘由，好的没有道理。这更坐实了他在恋爱。  
不谈恋爱谁会这样大喜大悲情绪波澜起伏表情阴晴不定啊？想来座长的女朋友必定是个厉害人物，可以把千年老冰山融化得海平面一夜上升五厘米。毕竟从前都是座长让人难受，谁也没办法左右他。  
4U看着座长脸色表现，压抑了几天，终于装不下去了。幸好等到了柳暗花明，英格兰天空放晴，立刻尾巴翘上天。  
座长座长。越冈对座长挤眉弄眼。  
干什么？座长心情正好，说话都面带微笑。  
座长是不是有什么好事没和我们说？  
越冈这话可算相当的意有所指。座长不傻，一听就懂。他转念一想，是不是自己表现得太明显了。这不好，这很危险。  
要收敛。  
越冈知道要撬开座长的嘴很难。哪几日硬碰硬搞不定，不如利益交换。  
座长，你知道辰巳有喜欢的人了嘛？越冈神神秘秘，仿佛在进行地下交易，下一秒就要比出两个手指暗示货品价格。  
谁？这种八卦倒也可以听听。座长挑眉，表示自己有点兴趣。  
越冈“诚心谈价”，说，座长，我要是告诉你了，那你能不能告诉我，你是不是真的谈恋爱了啊？  
嗯……座长在心里盘算，这也不是什么事儿。反正既然他们都看出来了，承认也可以承认，只要不说是和谁不就行了。  
他摆出忍痛割爱的表情，郑重点头。  
越冈想，辰巳，我对不住你了。  
他凑过头去，在座长耳边轻轻说，辰巳他，喜欢上EE桑了。


	11. 11

11

祸从天降吧。大家都默默感叹。  
离发表会也就几天了，辰巳居然在下午的稽古中摔了个脚趾骨折。  
也不知道怎么回事，好像是他踩空了。松崎说得很没底气。他只看到一个影子从楼梯上滚了下来，然后就是辰巳躺在地上惨叫。  
座长皱眉，说，怎么会呢？那楼梯他走过多少遍，说踩空就踩空？  
被座长这么一问，一时间谁都不敢说话。  
整个company都坚守着座长一直奉为人生真谛的show must go on。平日里轻伤不下火线是惯例，就算真的伤得厉害了那还是要尽力完成——并非一般意义上的尽力，最差也得99分吧。  
脚趾骨折，听起来不严重，可对近在眼前的音乐剧日程来说，足够致命了。  
现实已然摆在面前——辰巳即将缺席这几个月的全部舞台剧表演。  
台本那边的话先全力修改吧。走位还有舞蹈我等会儿和编舞商量一下。在其他人还在忧心辰巳的当口，座长已经开始考虑着如何将辰巳的角色分摊到其他角色上。  
他在心里将辰巳的角色分割成块，一点点拼接去不同的人身上，变成他们新的交谈、动作和发展，并且拼接得极为自然。  
就像他思考过这件事无数次一样。  
稽古因此告一段落。大家惴惴不安地回家去等待变动的降临。座长一言不发，留了需要的人后发话让大家先睡两小时。  
啊？睡什么觉啊现在？  
现在不睡，晚上你也没时间睡觉了。座长说着，转头就往休息室去了。  
休息室里一个人也没有，大约是听说了消息都忙起来了。座长坐在沙发上，看着镜子里胡子拉碴的自己，心想，又是他一个人来面对这样糟糕的局面。  
不，不是。他忽然意识到，自己现在也并不是孑然一身，他的身边多了一个不一样的人，可以听他所有的心里话，将他的每一个阴暗面都照上光。  
【在做什么？】他摸出手机发消息给EE。  
然后开始计时。  
座长看着计时器上的数字逐渐累加，又归零，再累加，再归零，竟然有了生命的确就在此刻流逝的感觉。  
【才从棚里出来。托座长的福，今天嗓子状态不好，先做了纯音乐。】  
【要听吗？】  
【Cheri酱有这个荣幸请座长做第一个听众吗？】  
一连三条消息回过来，看来的确是如他所说的才结束工作拿起手机。  
座长不自觉地就笑了起来，笑完又觉得自己也是有点不羞臊。  
EE嗓子不好，可不是他给造的。  
新的稽古开始了，自然全员禁欲。可他看到EE就有些情难自禁，EE又执着着要他也遵循这条老规矩，最后座长好说歹说连哄带骗的让EE为自己口了一次才算结。  
是顶太深了不舒服吗？也是，EE嘴巴那么小，被他给塞得满满的。眼泪也流了，求饶也求了。搞不好是喊太多才不舒服。  
座长心情大好，哒哒哒哒地敲手机屏。  
【想听。】  
【好的哦～】  
EE那边很快地发了一段音频过来，不长，也就几十秒。在如今飞速高效毫无隐私可言的信息时代，这样的行为可以说是相当危险。  
出于信赖。座长想。  
他点开来听。前奏有些熟悉，并且不像EE一贯的风格。而EE的声音一出现，他就知道自己被骗了。  
这哪里是什么纯音乐，纯音乐怎么会有人声。  
可听着听着，他就忘了这茬。  
管他是不是纯音乐，EE在唱歌，就已经足够美妙了。  
这首歌也不是自作曲，是翻唱曲。EE翻唱了尾崎丰的《I Love You》。  
爱情总难以言表，或者说言表也总难恰如其分地表达当下心之所想。我爱你用“我爱你”来表达似乎就显得不够，这句话被人说烂了，变得不值钱。可如果想用别的来表达——不管是想象力还是表述力——人的能力是有天花板的。  
座长想，不愧是EE。用自己最擅长的事情来表露情感。  
可他害羞，说不出漂亮又动人的话，别扭了半天就回了一个【什么嘛】。  
EE拿着手机看着干巴巴的三个字，差点没笑出声。  
什么嘛，你这个呆瓜座长。  
歌的确是他唱的，可并不是今天唱的。早些年闲来无事想着翻唱些喜欢的歌，便有了这一首。现在不过是翻出来给人听听。  
反响不错的样子。  
那下次出个翻唱专辑好了。  
【晚上，要一起吃饭吗？】他敲过去，顺便盘算起家里冰箱里还有什么材料可以用。  
【好】都打在手机上了，座长突然想起来，晚上要忙个通宵。【有点突发状况，晚上回不了家。抱歉。】  
【座长不需要抱歉啦，记得好好吃饭呀～】

辰巳受伤的消息是二宫先知道的。二宫毕竟是二宫，人脉手腕都非同一般。他和EE说起，EE听完眨眨眼，问他，那又怎么了？  
哦，没怎么。但你要不要去慰问一下，说起来也算你的狂热粉丝。二宫摆出“该体恤下人的时候装也装一下”的态度。  
EE果断拒绝。我最近很忙啊，好几个live堆在一起。他说。  
二宫见招拆招，你一年到头就没停过，那也没见你晚上少和那座长搞啊。  
就是因为没时间所以才不能都在晚上搞。EE翻个白眼。早上或者下午，我可是把能用的时间都用上了好吗？  
并不是在问你性生活的频率好吗？二宫在心里拼命翻白眼。所以现在你屯了几首新歌了？  
嘿嘿。EE笑得狡猾。他左手比一，右手比二，然后叠在了一起。  
二宫摸摸下巴表示满意。  
一张专辑，两张单曲，还可以凑一个live tour。  
这买卖太划算了。  
算了，不愿意去看辰巳就不去吧。钱都要赚到手了，二宫也没什么仁义道德要讲。  
他背上EE送给他的自己不要的小单肩挎包，揣上游戏机就要离开录音棚。走了几步忽然转回来，仔仔细细盯着EE看了一会儿，盯到EE假笑都快挤不出来，只能茫然地看着他。  
你是不是被座长喂胖了。二宫问。  
EE噗嗤笑出声。他揉揉肚子，好像是多了点肉。  
喂，小和，对人说这种话可是不礼貌的哦。他试图糊脸，被二宫躲开了。  
在棚里打打闹闹的两人并不知道，一位旧友已经踏上日本的土地，正对着街头EE的新单曲广告冷笑。


	12. 12

12

辰巳骨折了，你知道吗？  
温存之时，座长搂着EE，有一搭没一搭地和他说话。  
诶？EE惊讶地看向他。在这个时候吗？  
嗯。座长把人搂紧了些。这几天都在处理他的事情，没办法陪你，抱歉。  
EE乖顺地搂住座长纤细的腰，脸埋在男人胸口听他有力的心跳。  
没事。他亲吻座长意外嫩白的皮肤。show must go on，工作是第一位。  
作为人生信条的句子被EE用一种掺杂着几分怨怼的语气念出，果然是别有一番味道。  
谁都不愿意和爱人日夜相守呢？可他们现在一周见一次都是奢侈。唉，见了面又不得不节制，不见面也想念。真是甜蜜的困扰。  
等过了这段时间就好了，座长安慰道。  
EE把脸埋的更深些。我没什么问题的。他说。我习惯了。  
座长听着，心里不是滋味。他把EE的脸从怀里扒拉出来，珍惜地亲吻。  
你不用习惯，我会陪着你。Cheri，你有我，你永远都有我。  
知道了。EE啄啄他。去洗澡吧，今天要早点休息，明天你还有公开稽古。  
一起？虽然是在问，可座长已经把人抱起来了。  
水热一点哦。EE靠在他怀里，惬意地小憩。  
但凡有时间，座长都会亲自为EE做清理。他似乎对EE什么都不会嫌弃，哪怕EE自己都不好意思了，他也会哄着，Cheri什么都是最美的，我都喜欢。  
情话荤话搅在一起，听也不是不听也不是。  
EE躺在铺好了防滑垫的浴缸里，张着腿由着座长去做清理。他的脚勾着座长的背，有意无意地在腰窝踩着。  
别闹我。座长警惕。  
给你按摩呢。EE懒懒地笑。脑子里没正经。   
穴口泡在热水里，还有两根手指不轻不重地在里面挖，说不爽绝对是骗人。EE感觉自己慢慢地在往水里沉，以便手指更深地进入自己。  
你啊。座长把手抽出来，然后拎着人让他坐好。也不要这么欲求不满，搞得我不能满足你一样。  
EE勾勾嘴角。他前倾身子，一手勾住了座长的脖子，一手拉着他的手放在自己的肚子上。  
是啊，怎么能满足呢？我到现在都没有怀孕，乳房也没有机会分泌乳汁。妻子没有生下丈夫的孩子是不会满足的。他说着最荒诞的话，却又像极了俗世真理。  
如果很喜欢孩子，我们可以领养一个。座长亲吻他秀气的鼻子，又亲吻他圆润的眼。  
不，我想要我们的孩子。EE坚持着，但又开始笑。最初只是捂着嘴笑，后来就笑出了声。  
座长问他，笑什么。  
EE又靠回去，变成那个懒散的样子。  
笑我异想天开，一个男人也想生孩子。他说。  
座长不知道要说什么安慰EE，能做的不过是紧紧抱住他，用几乎要将人嵌进身体的力气。

公开稽古一向是很忙碌的。说是稽古，其实和公演也没什么区别。company全体进入状态，一大早的就忙忙碌碌。后台忙着化妆更衣做造型，前台则是检查道具灯光音响以及其他各种设备是否正常运转。  
座长把所有的采访都推到了公演之后，但允许媒体跟拍自己。他孤身一人，前台后台地跑，还要去和来观剧的各路高层寒暄。  
以往4U会陪着，有个照应。可今年少了辰巳不说，剩下的三人还要在完成自己角色的同时撑起辰巳的部分。大家都忙着记忆熟悉新的编排，完全没办法跟随座长。  
今天到场的人里有不少是批评家，虽然座长从来都不指望他们会给予好评，可今年连他都在心里对那些人有了两分忌惮。  
至少也留一些余地，毕竟站上舞台的不是只有抗击打能力百分百的自己。座长想。  
老天有眼，最后一切顺利。小纰漏自然有，可无伤大雅，也都完美解决了。站在镜头前接受采访时座长感觉自己仿佛又长高了二十公分，说话都硬气。  
好不容易送走了媒体和高层，座长迈着有些酸痛的小腿回到了稽古场。一打开门，里面其乐融融的氛围直接扑向了他。  
座长座长，EE桑来了！  
EE正站在人群中间，笑眯眯地看着他。  
怎，怎么来了？刚刚还在长枪短炮前侃侃而谈的座长一下就磕巴了。  
EE朝福田那儿努嘴，说，福酱发消息说今天是公开稽古，想让我来看。表演没赶上，只能送一点慰问品啦。  
座长哦了一声，还是不知道要说什么才好。EE又问他，辰巳怎么样了？  
我，那个，我等会儿去看他。座长还在吃螺丝。  
EE同他眨眨眼，问，那我可以和你一起去吗？  
偶像关怀粉丝到这种程度，可谓业界良心。在场其他人对EE路转粉的就有一大把子。  
座长说，好啊，辰巳应该也挺想见你的。  
诶哟——周围的人都开始起哄。  
座长心中一惊，以为是自己和EE的关系被人发现了。哪想下一秒就有人说“座长太懂了，辰巳现在看到EE桑还不知道要怎么脸红呢”。  
座长：？你妈的，懂个屁。  
再看EE，他眼泪都要笑出来了。


	13. 13

13

在怪我吗？来了没有提前告诉你。  
嗯，怪你带的慰问品给我的和给别人的都一样。座长假装认真开车，目不斜视。  
幼稚。EE从盒子里拿了一颗草莓大福出来。我都来了，你还搞不清给你的慰问品是什么吗？  
哦哦，知道了，知道了。座长眉开眼笑。  
EE鄙夷他。色狼。  
嘿嘿嘿。  
嘿嘿嘿也是色狼。  
是是是，色狼，我是大色狼。  
变态大叔。  
你也是大叔。  
喂！Koichi！  
去医院的路上两个人说了个没停。下车时EE还瞪了座长一眼，座长则低着头把傻兮兮的笑脸藏在口罩之后。  
一前一后两个同穿着黑色外套的人进入了停车场的电梯间。等电梯时，座长看EE在确认手中袋子里的东西，问他里面是什么。  
随便买了一点吃的，水果啊糕点什么的。EE低头看看。反正是给辰巳嘛。  
EE的态度倒是让座长受用不少。是啊，辰巳并不在EE眼里，那他有什么可担心的。那么热情还那么……帅气的杰西，EE也没放在心上。自己有什么可担心的。  
他明明已经拥有了EE。  
从刚才就一直在傻笑，马上要到病房了，你到底在开心什么？EE瞥他一眼，问。  
座长赶紧收敛喜色，还摘了口罩以表清白。  
EE摆摆手，让他少和自己装。  
辰巳正坐在床上看电视。座长和EE先后进来把他给吓了一跳。  
怎么都不提前说一下……他看着黑衣打扮的两人，舌头打结。  
我听座长说你脚趾骨折了，刚好他说要来，我就跟着也来了。EE把带来的东西放在柜子上。脚趾骨折也要住院这么久吗？是很严重吗？  
被偶像突然关心就更令人害羞了。辰巳支支吾吾半天才说，之前体检的时候查出有一个小的囊肿，吃药一直没消下去，这次就顺便切掉了。  
那还要感谢摔了一跤呀。EE一边说一边削苹果。不然公演开始就要一直拖着了。  
座长在一旁黑脸。你怎么不和我说？  
那show还怎么must go on呀。EE接嘴。你别怪辰巳君，他这不是为了大家考虑嘛。  
辰巳向EE投去感恩的目光。自己总不好和座长讲，还是EE说话有点分量。  
嘿，你小子怎么还眉目传情。给你看一眼人就行了，居然得寸进尺。  
EE把削好的苹果递给辰巳。赶紧吃，氧化就不好吃了。  
辰巳再次感恩地接过苹果。他偷偷瞄了一眼座长，座长正盯着窗户外面发呆。  
赶紧吃，赶紧吃。EE悄悄说。别给他看见了。  
结果当然是下一秒就被发现说小话了。  
座长死光扫过，辰巳捧着苹果咬也不是不咬也不是。EE拍拍他，示意他慢慢吃。  
我给你也削一个。嗯？EE又从纸袋里拿出一个苹果，举得高高的。记得还给辰巳君哦，这是我给他买的。  
偶像这么一本正经地和自家座长讨苹果，这也太可爱了，辰巳险些猛男落泪。  
再看座长脸色，他又把眼泪憋了回去。  
活着不好吗？何必拿座长取乐。  
只有EE完全不在乎他们都在较什么真，哼着曲子削苹果。  
对了，辰巳君，我的新专辑有听吗？EE忽然问。  
辰巳立刻停下吃苹果，正色道，当然听了，去live之前就听了好多遍。看完live更喜欢了！  
EE点着头听他说完，又问，那你最喜欢哪一首呀？  
诶？  
听到这个问题，辰巳便有些不好意思。他看了眼座长，座长也在等他的答案。  
座长应该没有听过EE的专辑吧，辰巳想。  
他假装堂堂正正地说，我很喜欢《雄》哦。有一种特别的色气，同时很柔软也很真实。  
听听，听听，做人就要这样终于本能又理直气壮。  
EE笑而不语，眼睛有意无意瞟一眼座长。  
座长：微妙。  
首先，听名字这歌就不是很正经的样子。  
其次，以他对EE的了解，这歌一定不是全年龄向。  
最后，看EE的表情，加上辰巳的描述，他已经基本能猜到这是首什么样的歌了。  
说来也是，自己总是忙着修改音乐剧里的配乐，EE的碟他也没有好好听过。晨间番组偶尔报道时他听上一听。可funk着实不算自己的领域。怎么听都用心难深。  
EE削好了第二个苹果，他递给座长。也让他快点吃，不要等它氧化了。  
他总能在人前一碗水端平。  
我去洗个手。EE站起身来，不忘先把外套脱下挂在衣架上。  
辰巳不会说什么，座长更不会。  
EE走出病房，轻轻拉好门。他还未来得及去看卫生间在哪一侧，就被一个过分熟悉的声音喊住了。  
好久不见啊，Cheri。那个人说着，从旁边走来过来。  
看样子是在等自己。  
许久未见，他似乎更加壮实了。从前一个巴掌可以把自己扇得轻度脑震荡，现在大约可以直接捏死自己吧。  
EE想着，无端笑了起来。被人捏死什么的，听起来又痛又可怜。  
好久不见啊，小准。他对冈田准一笑得温柔无害，好像只是第一次相见的友好陌生人。


	14. 14

14

【有点急事先走了。】  
EE鲜少发来这种过分简朴的消息。座长从手机里抬头，看见挂在衣架上那件黑色的外套。  
连衣服都没有带走，是有多紧急。  
辰巳瞄着他脸色问，座长，怎么了？  
哦，没有。座长佯装无事。EE有事先走了，和我说了一声。  
诶？EE桑走了？辰巳显得很失落。可座长顾不上他的失落，把苹果核丢掉后拿了张纸巾擦擦手。他对辰巳说，我走了，你好好休息。  
一走出病房，座长就开始给EE发消息。  
【出什么事了吗？】  
【没什么大事，二宫大惊小怪了。】  
怎么，又钓到了新的猎物？冈田准一看着后视镜对人说话。  
冈田开车和座长不是一个风格，EE选择坐在后座。  
你回来做什么？EE 不和他绕弯子。  
冈田笑笑，说，回来工作啊。  
移居美国，在美国结婚生子，现在跑回日本工作？小准，编瞎话也是要看事实的。EE歪在后座上，懒懒散散。  
是啊。冈田完全不慌乱。我说谎的本事不如你，所以我实话实话。你是说谎说多了，所以谁的话都不敢信。  
EE不语。他知道冈田有多了解自己，手里究竟几张牌。  
当年打了我一巴掌，还不够解气吗？他问。  
Cheri，和我讲话就不要再用对别的男人的那一套了。我们俩之间到底是什么仇，你只怕比我还清楚吧。  
所以你是回来翻旧账的吗？把我搞得身败名裂逼着我死掉？  
那太无聊了。Cheri，我知道如何杀死你，都不用让你身败名裂就可以。  
那一巴掌似乎又打了回来。EE看着堂堂地坐在驾驶位上的人，头晕目眩，脸颊一阵辣乎乎的疼。  
冈田知道，他自己又何尝不知道。  
那你就杀了我好了，反正活着也没有什么意思。EE说。  
冈田冷笑一声。  
这次动手的人肯定不会是我。  
EE笑笑，说，你以为会是Koichi吗？他不会，他死都不会离开我的。  
呵，这么有信心吗？  
冈田把EE送回了家。他不进去坐，EE下车后他就开车走了，好像就是送人一段路。  
EE打开家门，屋子里没有人。他把门关上，靠着门滑坐在地上，才终于脱了力，感到后怕。  
他坐了一会儿，爬起来去了浴室。他脱掉了所有的衣服，赤裸地站在镜子前。  
座长在他身上留下的印子还没消，他看着那些印子，想，这就是座长对自己爱的证明。是这些印子，还有印子背后的东西，把他留在了人间，灵魂和肉体都留住了。  
没有了这些，他就会变成一个洞，一个从里往外开始溃烂的洞。  
原本因为生活里有了座长，他以为那个洞再也不会出现了。现在冈田一回来，他就感觉到，那个洞又回来了。  
晚上座长来了。EE没吃晚饭在睡觉，睡得自己肚子咕噜咕噜响，但没有醒过来。座长把他摇醒，问他怎么能不吃晚饭就睡觉。  
EE心情不好，反问他，不行吗？我必须吃了晚饭才可以睡觉吗？  
座长赶紧解释，是担心你。这样对身体不好，你要好好吃饭。  
不用你担心，我要睡觉，你走吧。EE把被子一拽就继续蒙头睡。  
一会儿不见EE的情绪竟然变化如此之大。座长想知道发生了什么，但无论他怎么问，EE都不理他。  
你不要这样，我会很难受的。他说。  
EE猛地从被子里钻出来，他把枕头大力地砸在座长脸上。  
滚，从我家滚出去。  
座长：？  
EE看座长一脸震惊，笑了。他说，怎么，惊讶了？失望了？以为我只会对你百依百顺，言听计从，像外面那群捧着你哄着你的女人一样？  
不，不是……  
那是什么呢？座长。你以为的我是什么样的？只是发了点脾气，就开始想要退缩了？  
我没有……  
清醒一点，座长。我不是你想象的那个样子，看清楚我然后逃开才是你该做的。  
座长无言，他静静地看着EE，想着究竟要说什么才可以安抚他。  
EE不理他，又拉上被子睡觉去了。  
座长把枕头捡起来，放在EE头边上。他想说你最好枕着睡，不然脖子疼，但说不出口。他走出卧室，为EE关上了门。客厅里是空的，尽管沙发电视桌子茶几都在，可看起来好空。  
座长去厨房，打开冰箱，里面还算有点东西。他想，做一个第一次给EE做的杂煮粥好了。  
煮好粥，座长自己也有点饿。他从柜子里拿出一个碗，自己舀了点粥，站在流理台边上一边吹一边吃。吃完了就洗碗，擦干净，放回柜子里。  
他整理完才发现，他已经把EE这边当成了自己的家，在这里做什么都如此自然。  
卧室的门就那么严丝合缝地关着。  
座长看了一会儿，想，EE总会好起来的。  
这时手机响了，座长拿出来看。是剧院方的高层给他打电话。  
他接起来。  
喂？  
喂，Koichi。告诉你一个好消息。  
嗯？  
我把你一直想合作的冈田准一先生给请回日本了，晚上你有时间一起吃个饭吗？


	15. 15

15

冈田在卫生间洗完手，又正了正领带。蓝牙耳机里是妻子在叮嘱他要好好照顾自己之类的说了很多遍的温柔关心。他应着，好，我知道的。  
他能听见儿子也在旁边咿咿呀呀。妻子问儿子是不是想爸爸了，儿子说了一大串听不清的外星语。  
他想，这就是俗世里的爱情与温暖。无论之前自己偏离正道多远，只要愿意，仍然有人用爱和耐心守护他。他结婚，有了孩子。疲劳时看看妻子和儿子的照片，就重新拥有力量。也难怪大家都很容易地就坠入情网。  
这么多年过去，还以为一切都归位了呢。  
果然，EE是不一样的。他从一开始就想好了自己要什么，所以给不了的人，他都会利用完再扔掉。  
自己是，之前之后的人都是，现在那个座长也不会例外。  
他们根本都不知道EE是什么样的人，以为他就与看上去的一样，像颗糖豆，说好听的话，做对方希望他做的事情，让所有人都爱他。  
唉。冈田又有些遗憾。抛开过往不说，他是真的也有些好奇，这个世界那么大，有那么多人，真的没有可以陪着EE的那一个人吗？  
可话又说回来，能把事情做得EE那种程度的绝的人，全天下怕是也找不出第二个。那么忍受这样一个人的人，估计到人类灭绝那天也不会有。  
座长来了，座长看起来没有预计的那样开心。高层不知道发生了什么，只当作座长今天有点累，情绪受影响了。  
冈田主动向座长问候，说，久仰大名。  
座长赶紧摆手，哪有哪有，冈田指导才是真正的业界标杆。这次能和您合作是我的荣幸。  
诶，座长的舞台剧我都有看过，虽然只是DVD。冈田笑着说。  
座长忽然就明白了4U为什么很高兴EE来看舞台剧。  
被在心里敬佩崇拜的人记得认可就是这样的感觉。  
两个人聊了许多关于舞台剧和杀阵中动作的事情，深感投缘。  
说起来，这次舞台剧是不是有人受伤了？冈田问。  
是啊。座长伤脑筋地揉揉太阳穴。虽然只是脚趾骨折，可还是一场都没办法参与。  
冈田笑笑，说，这也是没办法的事情。不过说到骨折，我下午有去医院看一位朋友，没想到在那里又遇到了一位老朋友。也是缘分。  
哦？座长没太在意，随口附和。  
你知道那个搞funk的Cheri吗？冈田似乎是醉了，话匣子彻底打开。我好像今天看到他了。诶，那家伙，也是离经叛道得厉害。当时好好的抒情歌手不肯做，非要搞funk。不过还别说，现在真是做得有模有样。  
想起下午EE对自己说的“看清楚我然后逃开”，座长不由地竖起耳朵仔细听冈田说的每一个字。  
冈田见座长的兴趣被挑起来了，就继续装着自说自话。  
诶，那个时候和他一起租了个小房子合宿。他真是可以呀，有时候一天能写两三首歌，还都是那种很好听的歌。我到现在都记得旋律，有时候在家喝了酒就会哼起来。  
冈田说着说着就笑了起来，还轻轻地哼起了记忆里的调子。  
他的确是难以忘记那个时候的Cheri，窝在沙发上，拨弄着吉他弦，嘴角时时刻刻都带着温暖的笑意。只要他喊一声Cheri，他就会转过头，笑着问自己，小准，怎么啦？  
感觉你们俩关系很好啊，和恋人一样。座长压制住心里翻滚不休的情绪，假装淡定。  
冈田顿了顿，又笑，说，那个时候关系是挺好的。  
那后来呢？座长在心里问。后来为什么就不联系了呢？  
冈田兀自喝酒，似乎并不打算说下去了。座长不好追问，只能喝茶。他隐隐感觉到冈田有很多关于Cheri的事情都没有说，可没有办法去问。  
对着刚认识的人侃侃而谈自己从前舍友的事情，是不寻常的。  
他只恨自己不能喝酒，没法把理智排出大脑。  
临走时冈田醉眼朦胧地拍着座长的肩膀，说，Cheri的话，你可要小心他。  
座长愣住，没听明白他的意思。  
之前，之前，他和我的，我的一个朋友交往。那，那个时候，见识过他的手段。他是，是蛇。你要小心。  
说完，他伸手找了一辆的士，踉踉跄跄地上车走了。  
座长站在原地，被冷风吹得头疼。  
Cheri的手段。  
座长的脑子里是千万根搅成一团的红绸。


	16. 16

16

二宫被喊去了EE家里。这同样是少见情况，二宫心思活络也没想出理由来。  
小准回来了。EE抱着胳膊躺在沙发上，肉眼可见的心情不好。  
冈田？二宫大约是知道一些关于冈田和EE的陈年旧事。他不是在美国吗？怎么跑回日本来了。  
看来二宫还没有意识到问题的严重性。EE扶着沙发背坐起身，说，我打听了一下，他是被东宝邀请回来的。  
二宫诶了一声。  
东宝？那不是那个……  
对，东宝就是为了Koichi才邀请他来的。  
这算什么事儿。二宫撇撇嘴。你们还真是冤家路窄，又遇上了。他想想又补了一句，这次可别挨打了。  
呵，小准都说了，他要杀死我呢。EE说着又挂在了沙发靠被上。  
杀你不至于。二宫已经打开了掌机。早知今日何必当初，你那个时候是做得有点过分了。  
连小和也要指责我吗？EE朝他做鬼脸。明明到最后一无所有的人是我，最后挨骂的人还是我。  
还不是你作。要求那么高，有几个人能给到你想要的。二宫在心里骂他。  
行了行了，那你喊我来是有什么事情吗？他问EE。  
妈妈给我打电话了。  
哦……诶？  
说很想我，想让我有空的时候回家去看看。  
这次不会也是……  
嗯，也有希望我能认识的女孩。  
二宫叹气。EE在外面再怎么浪怎么不羁，终究是家里唯一的男孩。做父母的都希望自己的儿子可以在外事业有成，在家儿女双全这点上EE也不是可以例外的。  
你还没有和阿姨坦白吗？二宫问。  
性向是EE和最亲近的母亲之间唯一无法沟通的话题。他仍记得那年EE隐晦地与母亲提起自己对男性有也有好感，结果母亲直接住院半个月。  
以前想，不说就不说吧。让它成为秘密。反正不结婚就好了。现在却觉得，和别人结婚或许也没有想象中的难，说不定我真的会有一个儿子。但……和妈妈坦白的心情真是非常强，我甚至有想过半夜打电话过去告诉她我喜欢男人，说完就收线。  
活的时间越长，越是学不会撒谎了。EE摸着脸感慨，没有喝酒却有了醉态。  
呵。二宫在心里冷笑。您要是不会撒谎那可没有人会了。  
行啦行啦，吃饭吧。你想吃什么，汉堡肉吗？  
我想吃麻婆豆腐～EE冲二宫撒娇。  
喂，我可不是千叶人，不会！二宫耳朵一热，扯着小尖嗓对EE隔空送上一拳。

舞台剧的公演日程正式开始。座长每天只在公演剧场和家之间两点一线地来回。EE有时会去他家里给他煮一些咖喱，更多的时候是送些水果还有维生素。  
狗女儿也被照顾得好好的，小盆里总有粮。EE似乎还有专门找了玩具来陪狗女儿玩。  
但，几乎没有见面的机会。EE就像田螺姑娘，把一切都为他准备好，然后掐准时机消失。  
感觉你最近有些心不在焉啊。冈田端了杯水走到座长身边坐下。  
座长看他一眼，低头叹气。  
和女朋友吵架了？冈田问。  
座长垂着脑袋，闷闷地答，算是吧。  
嗨，你这个样子，和以前的Cheri真像。冈田喝了一口水。  
Cheri？座长耳朵立刻竖了起来。  
冈田继续絮叨。Cheri以前谈恋爱不顺的时候也和你一样，一闲下来就闷坐着发呆。不过那也是一开始的时候了，后来应该是发生了什么，他变得有些刀枪不入，好像怎么样都不会影响到他的心情。  
好像你和Cheri有很多很多回忆，每次说到他你都会说很多。座长苦笑。  
冈田点头，说，是啊，真的有太多回忆了。别的人说不好，可他，我一辈子都不会忘记吧。  
座长一侧头就看见冈田脸上自然流露的温柔笑意。  
这个人，之前还在酒后告诫自己，Cheri是蛇，要小心他的手段，却又会在说起EE时露出如此温柔的表情。  
他隐隐地猜到了什么，但不敢确认。  
他又想起了之前在医院，EE出去洗个手，突然就说有急事走了。而冈田则说在医院遇到了一个好像是EE的人。  
EE和冈田，是见到了吧。  
再加上那天EE一反常态地对自己发火，还说了意义不明的话。  
座长心里已经有了结论。  
公演结束的话，要一起吃饭吗？冈田问。我再喊上Cheri。虽然作为交往对象不怎么样，可做普通朋友还不错。  
诶，诶？座长的反射弧没有跟上趟。  
冈田对他扬了扬手机，屏保是一家三口的全家福。动作指导我也只能做到公演结束啦，家里夫人孩子还在等我回去呢。趁这个机会一起吃个饭吧。冈田语气自然，好像这的确只是一个普通的聚会。  
座长答应了。  
如果有什么的话，就在这一次过去吧。他在心里告诉自己。  
他和EE，并不是随便一个人都可以分开的。座长想。


	17. 17

17

【为什么一定要把我拉回日常呢？我只是和小准追求的爱不一样罢了。】  
【如果你没有伤害别人的话，谁又会在乎你与众不同。Cheri，游戏也该结束了。】  
【我在玩的游戏，小准是不可以喊停的。】  
【难道你就不想和一个人好好地恋爱吗？】  
【可是小准给不了我的东西，其他人也没有给我。我要怎么活下去呢？】  
【Koichi是我的朋友，如果你再这样去玩弄他的感情，我不会沉默的。】  
【那又怎样呢？小准，敢和我打赌吗？Koichi绝对不会离开我。】  
满不在乎的，嘴角挂着轻蔑的笑意，以下战书的心态，发了这条消息。  
EE绝对是这样的。  
冈田看着手机里的消息，像是有一条蛇盘踞在脖子上，随时都会张口咬死自己。他很清楚威胁EE会把事态推向不可控的方向，可如果，如果能在这次让EE醒悟过来，那即便是打破现在珍贵而平静的日常，他也可以接受。  
曾以为这么多年自己对EE都是抱着难以释怀的恨意，可每当想要对他去做点什么的时候，爱又回从心里某一处未知的角落卷土重来，生生卡住他的每一次心跳。  
或许是因为知道，自己和EE的曾经的笑颜相对，相濡以沫，并不都是假的。  
他们也曾经愿意为了对方舍弃这个世界。

座长在千秋庆功宴上喝了三杯，一杯敬company，一杯敬冈田，一杯敬自己。然后与冈田一同前往订好的餐厅。辰巳也来了，被剩下的3U灌了不少酒。冈田第二天早上的飞机回美国。  
EE发消息给座长说已经到了，问他有没有什么想吃的。  
座长回他，什么都好，你看着点吧。  
他侧头看看坐在旁边的冈田，冈田也看过来。黑暗之中，两个人的眼睛都是被灯光点亮的。  
冈田的脸藏在阴影里，但脸上是无法掩饰的悲伤。  
回美国了也要常联系啊。座长说。  
冈田笑笑，说，好啊，常联系。有时间你也来美国玩。  
身着和服的侍者引他们去包厢。座长走在后，脚一步比一步迈不动。  
他想见EE。那次被轰出去后，整整两个月，他没有见到EE。连看电视买杂志都看不到。他很多次深夜以带狗女儿散步为理由绕去了EE家。没有亮灯，他甚至不知道EE在还是不在。  
可想见之后又是害怕，害怕EE还会让自己滚。座长想，我这辈子绝没有少听重话，很多也都当成耳旁风就过去了。但唯独EE的那句“滚”让他怕了，他第一次有这么害怕有人要离开自己——可这明明是这个圈子里的常态。  
他都想好的，在某一天公开，主动或者被迫，然后一起藏起来，又或者走到风口浪尖。不求任何的祝福，但他会保护EE，挡住所有难听的声音。他会捂住EE的耳朵，成为一道无坚不摧的过滤网。  
他们会一起葬在奈良的一座山上，用风雨加固这一世的羁绊。不要碑，不要墓地，骨灰撒在土里就好。  
因为连生死都考虑好了，于是独独考虑不了没有这个人参与的生死。  
座长。EE在包厢门口等他。他穿的有些郑重。  
冈田先开了口。Cheri，我们好久不见。  
EE对他敷衍地笑笑，说，我还以为你最多来参加我的葬礼，没想到活着的时候也能有缘再见。  
怎么会呢？冈田说着，走进了包厢。你可是我重要的朋友。  
EE和座长各是一愣。但EE不是座长，他了解冈田更深。  
是啊，可以向对方挥出巴掌的，的确是重要的朋友。EE说着，侧身让座长进入包厢，自己关上了门。  
座长大为紧张，他小声问EE，他打你了？  
右脸。冈田说。我打了你的右脸，我都记得。  
座长在一瞬攥紧了拳头。他想，我连对他粗暴一次都后悔了那么久，你怎么可以打他？  
EE拉住他，手指温柔地摩挲着他的胳膊。  
过去了，都过去了。他说。  
Cheri，你真的没有变过。这么多年过去了，你一点都没变。冈田看着他俩的样子，一股无名火便在心口烧了起来。  
EE拍拍座长，让他别在意。  
你坐我旁边吧，他说。  
座长点点头，入席坐在了冈田斜对面。EE跟着也坐下了。  
冈田看着面色铁青的座长和一脸平静甚至还面带微笑的EE，挑衅似的问后者，是要我先说你的事情还是我们的事情？  
都一样吧。EE把豆腐放进煮开的锅里。我们的事情不也就是我的事情吗？  
也对，也对。冈田同意，然后看向座长，说，你们在交往对吧。你好，我是Cheri的前男友。


	18. 18

18

冈田并不是一个很好的叙述者，但EE是。他听着冈田讲述他们分手的经过，时不时还帮忙补充，把细节说明，好像故事的另一个主人公是完全的陌生人。  
是从什么时候开始，你就不会再像从前一样对我笑了。你开始不和我见面，我工作回来，你不在家里。我睡醒了，你还是没回来。冈田说。  
对，我去找木村前辈了。EE说。  
哈，是的。冈田苦笑。木村前辈，你和他去逛街，买了东西。他送你的或者你自己买的，然后都要告诉我。  
我不说你也不会高兴啊，我只是告诉了你事实。EE托着下巴，越发平静。  
到后来，你连家门钥匙都换掉了。我辛辛苦苦到家，发现家门都打不开。  
座长听到这里，惊讶地看向EE。  
EE没有看他，只对着冈田说，我和你说了吧，家里有进小偷的事情。  
那为什么换了钥匙也没有给我一把？  
你工作太忙了。我想着在家给你开门就好。  
对，对！可是那天，你在木村前辈家吃晚饭，没有回来。冈田愤怒地把筷子摔了出去。  
前辈邀请我去，我不能拒绝啊。EE说。  
所以呢？冈田抓住EE的手腕。所以你不想去，他是勉强你去的？我问你是不是想分手的时候，你说如果我想分手那就分吧。所以我打了你，你还认为自己没有错？Cheri，你为什么不能承认，你只是不爱我了呢？天底下那么多人好聚好散，只有你，非要彻底地毁掉我们之间的关系才满足。  
EE没有任何动作，由着冈田钳住自己的手腕。他看着冈田，很轻很轻地，像在湖面放上一片落叶般，笑了一笑。  
小准，你没有你想象中的那么了解我。  
冈田回他，我怎么了解你，你都没有心。你对我是这样，对Koichi难道就不一样了吗？  
冈田甩开他的手腕，拿出手机，把自己和EE的聊天记录摆在了座长面前。  
你仔细看看，他是什么样的人。  
座长去看EE，EE没有看他。他确信手机里的东西自己绝不想看到，可他还是低头去看。  
【我在玩的游戏，小准是不可以喊停的。】  
【那又怎样呢？小准，敢和我打赌吗？Koichi绝对不会离开我。】  
眼睛里似乎被塞进了一块碎玻璃，痛得令人窒息，却不知道要怎么拿出来。  
EE沉默地坐着，看着锅里的豆腐孤独地翻滚着。  
他心心念念的人，拿着他捧上的一颗真心，在与前男友打赌。  
座长扭头看EE，希望他能看自己一眼，只要一眼就行。可EE没有。  
我没有要说的。EE说。事实就是你看到的这样。  
那我算什么呢？算你满足欲望的工具，还是不高兴时的出气筒？Cheri，你是不是觉得我很好骗？觉得我的爱很廉价，觉得我就像杰西一样能拿来随便利用？  
不是的。EE在心里说。  
他是在利用你。冈田笑笑。我和你说过的，Cheri是蛇，是花蛇。他只是需要爱，无论谁的都可以。我的，杰西的，你的，又或者别人的，在他眼里都一样。  
他说的是真的吗？座长问，声音里有一丝害怕。  
EE终于转过身来，他看向座长，眼神就像是第一次见面时的那样温柔无害。  
座长，之前，我有和你讨过两个请求，对吧。EE讲话仍然像之前一样，不疾不徐。  
座长呼吸一窒。  
用掉了一个，还剩一个，说日后再跟你提。那今天，我就把这个机会用掉好了。EE对他笑，仿佛即将耗尽生命的蜉蝣。  
EE说，我们以后，不要再见面了。好吗？  
他想，一样的开始，一样的结尾，全天底下，没有什么不一样的。  
自己的确如冈田所说，是个怪人，这辈子，也就这样了。  
除了刚才，他心里很难受。


	19. 19

19

EE开车送冈田去了机场。一路上两个人无话可说。由于EE开车风格和歌曲风格太相近，冈田甚至有些害怕他会开车带着自己一起死。  
EE表现得太过平静，再一次搅乱了他对EE的印象与认知。  
你都……没什么想说的？冈田被送到了安检入口，终于还是忍不住问了。  
嗯，有的。EE的脸被口罩遮得严实，只露出一双鹿眼。想知道，当时为什么你没有为了绯闻的事情安慰过我。  
冈田一怔。  
顿时所有难以理解的事情都变得合乎逻辑。  
你是，是为了……他艰难地说。  
拜拜，小准。EE并不打算听什么解释，他大方地对冈田挥挥手，扭头就走入了人来人往。  
做错了吗？冈田想。妻子打电话来问他有没有出发，他接起来，说已经到了，打算在机场睡一晚上。妻子嗔怪他为什么不提前订好酒店，他闷着头说对不起对不起下次会记住的。  
收线后，冈田顺着人群进了安检。他被海关人员认出，就留了签名。  
进入贵宾休息室后，冈田要了一杯啤酒。他看着落地窗外机场跑道上不断地有飞机起降，忽然想，这辈子，自己应该是不会再回日本了吧。  
他回想着两个小时之前，那个钢铁一般的男人，红了眼眶问EE，自己所说的一切是不是真的。  
EE回答得没有一丝犹豫。是的。小准是个诚实的人。他说。  
座长怔忡两秒，点点头，道，那我们，的确不要再见面比较好。  
这是及时止损吗？冈田想。可感情里究竟存不存在止损，他也不清楚。  
离开EE是止损吗？可是离开的只是肉体。自己曾经无数次想过回去找EE，甚至想过就那样和他一辈子纠缠一起。可父亲的出现打乱了他的计划，非要当成领回正途那也说不定。  
座长现在是止损吗？他的损失已经出现了——他已经爱上了EE，眼神动作都出卖了他。不再见面就不再爱了吗？冈田苦笑，那怎么可能呢？  
那可是EE。分开了更让人魂牵梦绕的EE。  
他想不明白，沉重的疲惫在此时笼罩了他，将他放倒在舒适的沙发椅上。

回到家时，天色已是微微泛光。  
EE没有进屋子，他径直走进院子里，坐在了那颗梅花树下。  
当初买这栋房子时，不动产商告诉他，等到冬天过去，春天来的时候，它就会开花。可他买了这房子五六年，也有好好地照顾这棵树，它从没有开过花。  
旧叶落新叶生，唯独不见花苞，自然也等不到花开。  
不动产商也觉得很奇怪，还找了前两年开花的照片给EE。照片里梅花开得很俏丽。  
算了，算了，一棵树也挺好看的。EE想。  
更深露重，他坐在这棵树下，寒意浸透全身。  
你的冬天还没有过去吗？他问树。  
树自然不会说话，像是睡着的柱子。  
EE靠着树干，看着逐渐亮起来的天，缩了缩脖子。  
他自己的冬天也没有过去，这么多年都是。  
他止步不前。  
座长应该回去了吧？EE又在想。他记得自己前两天才给座长买了些一直都断货的入浴剂，很适合放松肌肉，味道也很好闻。  
如果没有昨天晚上，他一定会用的。会用完了给自己发一个长长的使用感报告，再悄悄吐槽用入浴剂也太像女孩子了。  
会扔掉吗？还是放到过期。EE想，最好不要扔掉，那是他等了很久才买到的。可是放着也没什么意义，那还是扔掉吧。  
反正也还是可以买得到的，再等等就好。  
都扔掉吧，做的蛋糕、煮的咖喱、给pan买的玩具、给座长买的衣服还有锻炼肌肉的器械……都扔掉吧，一个都不要剩。  
Koichi，不要给自己留念想，也不要让自己难过。  
EE靠着树睡了过去，早晨是二宫自己开了门把他给摇醒的。  
睡这里一晚上你居然也没被冻死，真是奇迹。二宫扶着他站起来，嘴上片刻不消停。  
EE脚步一顿，他看向二宫，不知觉地眼泪就落了下来。  
小准他，真的，杀死我了……他哭到再也说不出更多来。  
二宫拥抱住EE，给他了一个可以大哭的空间。  
你好好休息一段时间吧。他说着，有节奏地拍着EE的背，惊觉他已经瘦了太多。

座长醒来时，天已大亮。  
今天是他假期的第一天，也是他和EE分开的第一天。  
要重新开始了，Koichi。他告诉自己。  
他摸了摸床头柜，摸到自己的手机，解锁后是雪片般的消息。很多是4U发来的。  
但比起那些，接连几条新闻推送才让他真正醒了过来。  
【ENDLICHERI宣布无限期休止活动】


	20. 20

20

所属社的公告里只说是身体原因，但没有具体地说有什么情况。福田连发sns询问EE是不是出什么事了，对方没有阅读消息，也没有应答。  
二宫桑有说原因吗？辰巳问。  
二宫桑也是联系不上的状态。松崎回。  
原定于下月发售的新单曲被取消。年末予定出演的音番也发了告知不出演。杂志上的连载都暂停了。  
EE好像就这么消失了一样。  
座长打算不再想任何有关EE的事情。他在家做大扫除，把EE给他的东西都整理进一个箱子里。  
偏偏狗女儿不配合，咬住了EE买的小章鱼玩偶死都不松口。座长拽了几次都失败了。狗女儿咬着小章鱼噌地跑回窝里去，还恐吓似的对着座长叫了两声。  
你这家伙……座长抱怨一句，又走过去把狗女儿捞进怀里，揉了几下她的小肚子。  
怎么这么偏心那家伙啊pan，我才是你爸爸诶。  
狗女儿呜噜呜噜的，也不知道在说什么。  
pan是不是想出去玩啦？座长给狗女儿挠下巴。爸爸之前太很忙，没时间带你出去玩，你不要和爸爸生气哦。  
他开始收拾包，又去找遛狗绳。狗女儿乖乖跳进了包里。  
座长回来时，看见窝里那个被咬得一塌糊涂的章鱼玩偶，叹了口气。  
算了，等pan玩腻了再扔吧。  
于是那一盒东西也被收起来了，理由是“到时候和章鱼玩偶一起扔，不想费时间跑两次”。  
全无逻辑的样子。  
座长和狗女儿散步同别的人遛狗没有本质区别，除了他非要说这是“散步”之外。狗女儿在前面跑，座长被拽着走。偶尔车来了或者有小朋友，就拽一把，其他的基本上都交给狗女儿了。  
我家pan养得很好。座长很自豪。  
狗女儿停下来了，汪汪直叫。座长从无意义的自满情绪中钻出来，掀开帽檐看看这是走哪儿了。  
很眼熟。院子里有一颗奇怪的梅花树。  
等等，这不是EE家吗？  
EE，又是EE。这该死的，明明还在努力忘记呢。他想。  
狗女儿一个劲儿对着门叫，似乎叫得够久就会有人来开门。  
说好不再见面，那就不要再见面。 他拽拽遛狗绳，让狗女儿别叫了。  
狗女儿不依不饶，绕着门又是转又是叫。要不是白天，只怕周围的人都要出来看了。  
算了，为了女儿，就叨扰一下吧。就一次，就一次。座长认输地要去按门铃。  
他的手还未触及按铃，门就开了。二宫和一位不认识的男子从里面走了出来。  
二宫只瞄了一眼就认出了座长。他和旁边不明情况的人说，后面有买家的话再联系就好了。  
那人走后，二宫对座长做了个“请”的手势。要进去看看吗？  
这里要卖了？他问，自然地就看见了那颗梅花树。  
不然呢？又没有人住。二宫反问他。  
这里挺好的。座长自顾自地说。  
二宫抱着胳膊也看看，说，是挺好的。这个房子最早买的时候，他就说要和家人住在这里。结果现在看来就是一起住也不会在这里了，干脆卖掉。  
这么多年，大多数时间里，EE都是一个人睡在双人床上，一个人醒来，一个人失眠，一个人吃饭，一个人做卫生，一个人叠衣服，一个人打开所有的灯，再一个人关上它们。  
他身边有过那么多人，最后又只剩他一个。  
恨他的理由总是有很多，我们都可以编出很多怨恨人的理由。二宫站在他旁边欣赏这个空空荡荡的家。为他辩解真的我自己都觉得没必要，只是有一句必须要说。  
什么？  
谢谢你。  
嗯？谢什么？  
之前Cheri和你在一起的那段时间，他状态很好，也很开心。  
座长苦笑。有一个人在他旁边哄着他他就开心，没必要谢我。  
不一样的。二宫摇头。既然你知道他最擅长逢场作戏，那应该也能看得出来他到底有没有真的开心。  
我怎么看得出……  
看不出是因为他没有在演，那是他真实的状态。我看也觉得他心情太好了，就他自己不承认。  
座长站在原地，一闭眼就是EE从各个角落钻出来，甜甜地喊他“座长”。拉着他给他看自己新买的衣服，给他刮胡子，切水果，陪着他打游戏，时不时抱抱他，又或者亲吻他。  
无法相信都是假的，没有一丝真情流露又怎么能如此细致入微。  
可他说……他说那都是假的。他，他亲口说的。座长已然哽咽。  
为了爱，人类什么都可以做，不是吗？  
那……座长轻声问，Cheri他现在在哪里？

EE坐在卧室里，看着屋子外面又一只小鸟飞过。  
果然乡下就会有很多可爱的动物，不像东京，到处都是乌鸦。  
家里的院子里也有树，被修剪得很漂亮。  
但不知怎么的，他却有些想念那棵种在东京的几年不开花的梅花树。  
不知道有没有机会看到它开花呢。  
二宫发消息来，说房子卖掉了。  
卖掉的话，花就会开了吧。EE想。  
二宫又发来一条。  
【他说等你回来住。】


	21. 21

21

座长只看过一次EE的live。那个时候他们还不认识，他纯属是被4U拖过去凑热闹的。  
funk不是日本人熟悉的音乐流派，EE却硬是靠着这个打开了一片天。  
其实和自己也很像，不是吗？  
座长想起自己刚开始进入舞台剧这个圈子时，他第一次有了那么强烈的想要做好一件事情的执念。  
不仅仅是业界的质疑，甚至来场的观众都是质疑的，质疑他既非科班出身又无舞台剧经验，年纪轻轻便要挑大梁当座长，到底能不能做好。  
说实话，到底有没有做好，座长心里也没有一个结论。  
但他的确尽力，这是唯一问心无愧的。  
而自己所知的EE，也时常为了live或者录音没日没夜地工作，到了家完澡倒头就睡。有时要自己硬把他拉起来才能勉强吃几口饭。  
只是最后站在人前时，谁也不会提起半分辛苦，各是一种风格的云淡风轻。  
拿着从4U那里借来的EE的专辑，座长都有些不敢触碰。  
如果真如二宫所言，EE对自己绝不都是编几句好听的话哄骗着，那也许这里也会有他的几句心里话吧。  
二宫说，《Coward》这张专辑是和他在一起时EE才开始制作的。  
座长忽然心里就有了一股自责。EE对他出演的舞台剧可以说非常熟悉，甚至连二番三番的戏份都能记得。自己随口一说他就知道是哪里。  
可他从未认真去听EE的歌。  
留在自己身边的EE，是不是一直都很孤独呢？  
座长把CD放进唱片机里，按下播放键。  
那些陌生又熟悉的歌曲便被释放了出来。  
【注意着身后的脚步声/试着解开内心/从某一天开始的一点一点的改变/对你投入的念想/远比想象中美丽/感受到床是小小的/这是幸福的开始】  
【只有对着你我才能开口/温柔紧抓着我的胸口不愿意离去】  
【即使我会这样死去也好/也要复苏你的全部】  
【虽然知道不可能/但这却是叫人怀疑会妊娠的冲击】  
【你不想要一段没有结果的恋情吧】  
【我爱你】  
他知道自己不会听，可他还是这么写了。这样的无用功，即使不做也没有人会责怪他。  
是想唱给自己听他当面说不出口的话。  
Cheri到底是什么笨蛋呢？座长把睡得很香的狗女儿撸过来一顿乱揉，一边揉还一边念叨。他是不是特别笨，觉得自己是个坏人，所以拼命地演，让自己成为坏人的样子。  
为什么不坦诚一点呢？  
为什么要那么温柔呢？  
被别人伤害的时候报复回去也绝不是可以怪罪你的。  
你可真是个胆小鬼，敢于和千万人诉说深藏于心的爱意，却不敢告诉我。  
狗女儿呜咽几声，站起来去舔爸爸的脸。  
pan：爸爸你也不聪明啊，不然你哭什么呢？  
座长抱起狗女儿，问她，我们出去玩好吗？去一个稍微远一点的地方。

真的不出门转转吗？妈妈又来敲门了。  
EE从鼻子里挤出一个“不要”，又把头藏进了被子里。  
明天的话我喊惠美酱来家里吃饭，你记得要提前起床哦。  
哦。  
叫“惠美”吗？听起来就是个很甜美，很乖巧的女孩。在家里就会帮妈妈做饭、叠衣服，等爸爸回来了会给他倒一杯啤酒。从小就在父母的精心呵护下长大，现在又期待着嫁给一位也可以温柔地爱着自己的男人。  
EE窝在被子里，有些寂寞。  
能毫不费力地得到这样多的爱，可真好啊。  
我花了那么大劲才争取到的别人的爱，现在全都消失了。  
我们在一起会幸福吗？一个永远都在渴求别的人爱的人和一个一直都轻松地得到爱的人。  
手机毫无预兆地开始响。EE懒得接，就把被子裹得更紧一些，一边在心里祈祷打电话的人赶快放弃。  
偏偏那头的人实在有耐心，一遍不行就两遍，一副自己不接电话他就绝不罢休的架势。铃声没完没了，连在楼下的妈妈都听见了。  
电话在响哦！妈妈在楼下喊。  
诶……到底是谁啊。EE嘟囔着钻出来，拿起了响个不停的手机。  
谁啊？  
是我。  
诶？EE拿着手机不知道要做什么反应。  
是我，Koichi。座长简短地说。  
太久没有和EE说话了，只是听见声音，心跳就和车速一起上了200迈。  
狗女儿似乎是听见了熟悉的声音，立刻兴奋地汪汪大叫。  
EE听着，不自觉鼻子发酸。  
有什么事情吗？他拼命地叫自己冷静。  
座长一愣，理由还没有编。那，那个，pan，嗯，pan在家里闹着说想来奈良看看，我就带她来了。他磕磕巴巴地，把责任都甩给了狗女儿。  
pan：？爸爸？  
EE差点笑出声。然后呢？他问。心脏扑通扑通，快要跳出胸腔了。  
那段静默了一会儿才有声音。  
EE听得见座长的小心翼翼。  
我们，可以见一面吗？


	22. 22

22

要出去吗？妈妈很不放心地问。  
出去走走。EE说着，把鞋带系好。  
那，早点回来啊。  
不用等我了。EE拉开了门，大步走了出去。  
他知道座长时不时就会幼稚病上身，但从未想到过他会在床上以外的地方也这样幼稚。  
他们做过约定，成年人之间的约定，不再见面，要从对方的人生里彻底地离开。  
所以他拒绝了。  
可座长竟然不依不饶，非要他给自己一个不见面的理由。  
我们不是说好了吗？自己居然也耐下性子去哄他。不再见面，你也同意了的。  
是因为要和别人结婚所以才这样的吗？  
EE否认。并不是这个原因……  
那就见面吧。座长完全不松口。  
有什么事情是一定要见面说的？  
如果你不愿意来见我，那我就登门拜访了。  
谁教他这种耍流氓的方法的？EE无语，说了个地址后就挂断了。随便拿了一件毛衣当外套，拿了个眼镜就当变装了。想来也没有周刊记者愿意大冷天三更半夜地跑来这种乡下跟拍自己。  
座长坐在冷清的公园里，有一搭没一搭地晃秋千。狗女儿自己在沙坑里刨沙子玩，哼哧哼哧刨出了一座小山。  
EE就要来了，他就要来了。  
他们又是好久不见。  
没等座长想象完，狗女儿已经撒欢朝着一个匆匆走来的人影扑了过去。  
pan酱，好久不见。EE俯身抱起围着自己转的毛茸茸，和她亲了亲。长胖了哟，pan。  
pan对他叫一声，乖乖地窝在他的怀抱里。  
EE抬起头，座长正站在一堆游乐设施中间看着他，目光如星。  
他对座长笑笑，顿了顿又说，好久不见。

两个过了而立之年的男人深夜在空寂的街心公园荡秋千，着实算一道奇景。  
座长抱着pan，有点局促。  
他自然在脑海中想象过无数种EE的模样，想过他打扮平常，也想过他依旧如在东京时那般跳脱时髦。  
可当他看到穿着旧毛衣，头发没有梳，胡子拉碴，黑眼圈挂到嘴角，瘦得有些脱形的人时，还是惊讶了。  
印象中的EE，从来不会有这样狼狈的时刻。身边的人看起来就像是下町街头随处可见的大叔，拿着刚好够用的薪水，租了一间小小的房间，没有对象，也没有什么爱好，晚上要喝点酒才会回家。  
是他从没有见过的，EE的样子。  
喊我出来只是为了在这里吹风吗？EE裹了裹毛衣，打了个哈欠。  
不，不是。被这么一问，座长更局促了。我，我听了你的歌。  
哦，然后呢？  
好听，很好听。  
EE听着，轻轻笑了一声。是挺好听的，卖得也很好。  
满心的话被EE三言两语给堵了回去。等待时酝酿的感情全都被这些不痛不痒的话打消，取而代之的是压了许久的火气。  
没什么事情的话，我就走了。EE站起身来，掸去屁股上的灰。  
你是不是觉得这样很有趣？座长抓住了EE的手腕。  
嗯？EE扭头看他，问，你在说什么呢？  
那能不能不要这么和我说话？我看不出你的喜怒哀乐，看到的也不知道是真是假。Cheri，这样真的不累吗？  
你在说什么呢？EE试图挣脱座长的束缚。能不能先放开我。  
他本就无法和座长比力量。现在瘦了太多，力气更是不如从前。挣扎几下就出了虚汗。座长一动不动，但死都不放手。  
EE看向他，发现他的脸上是一种温柔到诡异的深情。  
我要是放手，你就会走掉。对不对？他问。  
你是喝了酒吗？EE问他。  
座长并不在意EE的问题，自顾自地说话。Cheri，你明明说了爱我，为什么就是不承认呢？我迟钝，我笨，可我听到了，我想做点什么，就像你为我做的一样。难道你就真的觉得我们从此不见面很好吗？  
Koichi，你听我说。EE试图让他冷静下来。分开这个决定，我们都认同了。戒断期的确很难熬，可分开不就是这样吗？你要慢慢适应没有我的生活，以后会有新的人，不会骗你、深爱你的人，你会有新的生活。我也一样。  
可你明明就喜欢我，我也喜欢你！座长几乎要哭出来。  
EE看着他，眼睛是银河里永不磨灭的光。他似乎是下了很大的决定。喜欢不能代表什么，Koichi，这世界上多的是互相喜欢却没有在一起的人。他说。说给座长听也说给自己听。  
凭什么我们不可以？你就这么信不过我？  
没有，EE低下头去，我不是信不过你，是信不过时间和自己。  
时间它，没有任何感情，带走了所有不长久的东西。谁又能说这段感情就可以经得起时间的考验呢？就算时间放过了我们，那谁又能保证，心意不会变呢。  
这么多年，自己都在尝试，认真地爱人，然后获得同样的爱。可最后只有被耗得近乎枯死的心。  
Koichi，我们彼此放手，不好吗？EE一字一句地说。就像你说的，我的一切都是表演出来的。因为真实的我只会把人吓走。现在分开还能留个好印象，我们不要再……  
座长不等他说完，手一拽就把人拉进怀里，不由分说就吻了上去。  
我不会放手的，Cheri。喘息间他咬着EE的耳朵，EE的嘴唇被他咬破，两个人的口腔里都是一片咸腥。  
你什么样子都可以，我不会放手，死都不会。座长说。


	23. 23

23

坐进座长车子的副驾驶位时，EE看了一眼车载时钟，七点还差三分。  
他走的时候没有打扰家里任何一个人，只留了一张纸条，说有紧急的工作，自己已经回东京了。  
这样一来，那位惠美酱也不必面对。想到这里，EE倒也轻松几分。  
勉强不来的事情还真是会生理性抗拒。  
要不要睡一会儿？座长拿着从便利店买的两杯咖啡回到车上，一杯递给EE。  
EE接过后看他一眼。要我睡觉还给我喝咖啡？  
座长一愣，傻乎乎地摸着头笑了起来。我忘了，忘了。他说。看你以前早上都会喝咖啡，下意识就买了。不喝就放着，等会儿再喝吧。  
可我已经喝了。  
那，那，那就，困了再睡。座长翻着白眼绞尽脑汁，终于又想出一个办法。  
EE被他过分天然的脑回路逗得呛了一口，猛地咳嗽。座长赶紧放下自己手里的给他拍背。  
到底是为了什么大清早的在这里闹乌龙啊。两个人不约而同又笑了起来。  
就好像，从前一样。  
狭小的空间里两人对视一眼，脸都有点热。EE嘴角还贴着创口贴，那是座长昨天晚上的杰作。  
唉，EE不知为何叹了口气，说，我先睡一会儿，醒了帮你开车。  
座长说，好。  
EE找了个舒服的角度靠着闭上了眼，但他睡不着。  
似乎和座长这段关系是他有史以来处理得最差的一段。昨天晚上也是，无法全身而退。座长要他今天跟着自己回东京，他不想回去。座长便威胁他要在那个公园里干他。  
自己当然被吓到了。座长就像是被什么附了身，见他没反应，手直接就钻进衣服去揉他的胸。  
他说，他不在乎两个人一起下地狱。  
是的，座长不在乎，但他是在乎的。他知道地狱的模样，就不会愿意座长也去往那样的世界。  
所以EE妥协了。  
座长仍然没有放手，他告诉EE，如果第二天早上没有见到人，他会直接上门去找人的。  
从前一点都没有看出这个人如此的执念深重，还总是一本正经地说流氓话，到底是谁比较会演呢。EE想。  
等他醒来时，车已经进了都内。座长一脸平静地开车，两杯咖啡都已经见底。  
一路上睡得很好，除了屁股和腿有点酸，一切都很完美。  
醒了？座长问他。  
嗯……累吗？  
还好。好久没有开这么长时间车了，挺难得的。  
这样啊。EE说着，伸头去看后座的pan。pan倒是挺精神的，大概是睡了好几觉吧，此时正扒着车门看外面的风景。  
车并没有开去那个有梅花树的家，而是停在了一幢EE没有去过的屋子前。  
下车吧。座长对EE说。  
在这里吗？我还以为送我回家呢。EE笑着解开安全带。  
嗯，这就是你家了。  
诶？  
座长认真地和他解释。你的房子我买下了，那里是我家。所以你就住这里。  
那你呢？  
我也住这里。  
EE眨眨眼睛。这不就是同居了吗？  
对，是同居。  
EE笑得更开心了些。同居为什么要说得这么严肃啊，这个呆瓜。  
他拎着自己的小包，跟着座长进了这个家。  
黑色的大门在他身后缓缓关上，发出闷响。

难怪只有一层，原来是卧室什么的都在地下呀。EE在家里绕了一圈，又回到客厅。  
座长在拆打包好的行李。EE那边的东西都被他从二宫那里搬了回来，而原先六本木的房子里常用的家具他也都带了过来。  
EE坐在他旁边给他帮忙，手时不时碰在一起。  
别捣乱。座长说。  
不可以捣乱吗？EE反问。  
座长拿他没办法，哼哧笑笑又继续手上的工作。  
我想去洗澡，可以吗？EE问他。  
好啊，我给你去拿毛巾。  
热水浇在身上，一下就舒缓了肌肉的疲劳。EE靠在大浴缸里，悠哉哉地玩水。  
浴缸旁有一面镜子，被擦得很干净，一点不起水雾。他看着那面镜子一会儿，从浴缸里站起来，湿淋淋地走到那面镜子前。  
他可以看见那个洞，那个很早之前就长在身上、让他几乎溃烂的洞。  
座长拿着毛巾进来，看着赤裸着站在镜子前的EE，愣了一下。  
不冷吗？他看看墙上的电子屏，温度还在正常区间。在看什么呢？  
你看。EE指着镜子里的自己。我的身上，有一个洞。  
座长看了看。点点头。  
它很大的时候，我就会生病，会失眠，也没有办法工作。  
嗯。  
之前在家里，我看着它，觉得自己会死掉。我一个月都没有写歌了。  
嗯。  
可我没有办法自己去填满它。EE说着，眼眶便红了。我试过，试了很多种方法，但都没有用。没有人在我身边，它就会越来越大，最后吞噬我。  
座长从身后抱住EE，胳膊越收越紧，几乎要将EE勒入自己的身体里。  
他咬着EE的脖子，舔过他敏感的耳廓。手则滑至下面，抓住EE的性器不急不慢地撸动。  
交给我，我的新娘，我会填满它的。


	24. 24

24

地下室的好处之一就是足够掩人耳目——不透光，隔音，远离地狱之上的的无趣俗世。只是被座长抱下楼这一小段路，EE便猜到了为什么座长会带他来这里。  
座长想把他藏在这里。  
他才射了一次，软得像松饼上那一朵无害的奶油。  
任人宰割，这是必然。男人之间，无论是战争还是性爱，都没有手下留情的概念。  
所以座长把他抱着放在了洗手台上，然后拿出了从柜子里拿出了他的“刀”——剃须刀和泡沫。  
我还挺喜欢胡子的。EE靠着冰凉的镜子，语气慵懒。  
座长看了他一眼，犹豫一秒。那……？  
没事。EE笑笑。拿都拿出来了。  
座长于是放心大胆。胡子很快就长出来了。他还安慰EE。  
刮干净胡子，就只是憔悴一个憔悴的EE了。  
座长最近有听粉丝整理出来的EE从前的夜间广播。EE正常说话时的声音很软，所以即便说些无聊的话题也无妨——光听着他的声音都觉得舒坦。  
而他叫床时的声音则还要再软一个等级，像从水中捞出的丝缎。  
过去的一个月里两个人究竟都经历了怎样的心理挣扎，或许一辈子都不会向对方坦言。在当下竭力拥抱，尽情接吻，才是他们能与对方所诉说的全部。  
嘿，我很想你。  
座长咬着EE的耳垂闷哼着射在他身体的深处。EE吃痛，但又舒服地手脚都想蜷缩。  
他喟叹，在平复呼吸的座长耳边亲吻。  
如果一直能这样就好了。EE说。  
可以的。座长说着，却也不得不屈服于生理所限。翻身躺在EE身边时仿佛一座山在翻跟头，动静大得很。  
少举点铁，肌肉怪。EE给他起外号。  
座长不以为然。没点肌肉干不动你。  
还真是随口说荤话的人，EE想，在采访里黄段子说得快比正经事还多，竟然是现实不是人设。真不知道是该夸座长率直还是该说他脑子缺根筋。  
座长毫无顾忌地又抱了上来。两个人身上的汗黏着，身体贴在一起，像是超市里两块被塑料膜封在盒子里的生肉。  
你会离开我吗？EE问座长。  
不会。座长斩钉截铁。  
所有人都会这么说。EE靠着他，测算着他们之间的心理距离。后来谁也没剩下。但也没消失干净，总是说些有的没的，搅扰视听。  
座长一听便问，是谁？  
你以为我第一次告诉你小心周刊是开玩笑？EE无神地弯起嘴角。和我沾上关系的人，不一定会明面上被做文章，可私底下早就被人戴着有色眼镜看了。就算是杰西也是一样——  
座长耳朵竖起。杰西这个名词触发了他的雷达。  
因为对他没有更深交往的想法，所以叫他闭嘴就是保全他的方法。但他穷追不舍我又能做什么？我躲也要被骂，不躲了堂堂正正还是挨骂。我自己倒也无所谓，第一次听难过，听得多就习惯了。可我周围的人呢？不得已背上奇怪的身份，要忍受别人的目光。这对他们不公平。EE直直地看着毫无修饰的天花板。  
座长沉默。他知道EE说的都是真话。不仅仅是圈内，普世看法也都如此，对立又刻薄。  
就是没有你，我也很累了。一个人和世界抗争这么久，我也觉得烦了。EE低声说着，如同婴孩与母亲亲近一般蜷缩在座长身旁。谢谢你，Koichi，给我了这个机会。  
也曾做过关于天长地久一生相守的美梦，现在我醒了，我知道没有幸福会属于这个与大众格格不入的自己。虽然在睡不着的夜晚也会想为什么是自己，也有好好地活着，也有努力去做一个好人。  
这世上本就没有公平，不是吗？  
Cheri，你有我。座长说。  
嗯。  
我，没有办法承诺未来五十年的事情。因为搞不好会突然死掉，说了也没有意义。  
嗯。  
和你在一起，也不是什么没有结果的恋爱。我喜欢你，所以想要和你一起生活，不是为了什么结果。  
……嗯。  
所以，哪怕很难，我们也试着一起面对吧。  
……好。  
座长探索着摸到EE的手，是普通的男性的手，粗直且骨节分明。他一根一根地摸过那只手，然后严丝合缝地将自己的手指嵌入对方为他留下的空隙。  
Cheri。他喊他。  
嗯。  
不要害怕。  
嗯。  
我爱你。  
……我，也爱你。


	25. 25

25

你家那位把你养得也太好了。二宫见到EE便忍不住感慨。  
他至少有几个月没有见到EE。虽然时不时通电话，可见到本人还是与电波传输有本质差别。  
怎么了？EE问。  
胖了。二宫实诚。  
是吗？EE低头看看，肚子上好像是有点肉。在家里吃得好。  
何止是吃得好。二宫上下打量着。你这状态，跟新婚似的。  
是吗？那也挺好的。EE笑了，从碗里拿了一块苹果塞进嘴里，座长出门前给他切好的。  
打住打住。二宫投降。所以这次呢，想好了要重开活动？  
嗯。我写了好多歌，不发可惜了。  
您还真是忙啊，又要谈恋爱，又要写歌。  
是啊，超级忙的。幸好房间也没有窗户，日夜颠倒也没概念。  
二宫赶紧摆手。就你们俩这种搞法，有窗户的话隔壁邻居天天要报警。  
也没有天天……EE试图辩解。  
没关系，不用和我解释，我不想知道。二宫捂住耳朵。非礼勿听。  
EE拿了放在茶几上的纸笔写写画画，嘴巴还念念叨叨。二宫凑过来看他写了什么，是一行英文。  
END/RE/CHERI  
他读了一遍，反应过来。这是新的名字吗？他问EE。  
嗯，不错吧？  
想被夸奖不要找我，等你家那位回来。二宫又弹开一米远。  
小和～请夸夸我吧～  
喂！不要这么喊我！  
EE笑着看人炸毛，笑得眼泪都出来了。二宫见他情绪发展有些奇怪，收敛起搞怪问他怎么了。  
没有。EE抹掉眼泪。就是觉得，真的是活着呢，很开心地活着。  
与世隔绝，与座长朝夕相对。在只有彼此的世界里生活了快一年，竟然没有一次感到过厌烦。每天都可以得到期待已久的爱，被宠爱着，被在意着，被紧紧拥抱着。  
原来这个世界上真实存在着可以陪自己下地狱的人。  
每天一醒来就会看见，每一个要求都能得到回应，时不时就黏在了一起，说没羞没臊的情话。互相脱去衣服，拥抱，亲吻，做爱。全凭本能，全随本心。  
从未活得如此快乐，如此自由，以至于即便是分开二十分钟也会因为太过相爱而思念对方到哭泣。  
不要露出这种表情……二宫无语扶额。你家的那位只是去一趟超市，你不要搞得像他去月球旅行好吗？  
可是也有半路被宇宙人劫持的风险啊。  
哈啊？被不正常的粉丝劫持的可能性更高吧。  
也是哦……EE竟然认真地考虑起来。所以Koichi怎么还没回来呢？  
二宫沉默两秒，决定保持沉默。  
座长没一会儿就回来了，手里拎着好几大袋的东西。二宫手不能提，自然不帮忙。EE倒是一个起身就从沙发上跳下来跑去迎接他。两个人毫不顾忌二宫在场——座长甚至没有放下手里的东西——长长地接了一个吻。  
二宫：打扰了？  
座长看见二宫，耳廓红了一圈。你好啊，二宫桑。他说着，声线沉稳，表情却像被抓住谈恋爱的高中生。  
喂，这个时候还演什么纯情啊……二宫在心里吐槽，但还是和他点头问好。  
座长问二宫要不要一起吃饭。二宫连连摇头，说，不打扰不打扰了。  
EE笑笑，说，怎么，没有中华料理就吃不下了？  
二宫：我做了什么你要这么伤害我？  
被养得愈发油光水滑的人笑得一脸单纯。二宫招架不住，只说后面和上面沟通好了告诉你日程，歌记得发给我。  
好的哟，小和～  
二宫几乎是逃出了这个奇怪的家。可当外面的阳光晒在他身上时，他又有了一种回人间的错觉。

重启活动后，EE搬回了原先的家。座长开车送他去，千叮咛万嘱咐，好像是把养在身边十几年的孩子送出门一样。EE亲亲他，叫他别担心。  
家里安了监控，手链和项链里都有定位芯片，他走到哪里座长都会知道他的位置。  
可我现在要去地方，回来也得一个月之后了。座长还是不放心。  
没工作的时候我就去找你呀。EE晃着他的胳膊对他撒娇。  
能有什么办法呢？总不能一辈子把EE藏在地下室里。座长叹口气，摸摸爱人的眼睛。  
等我回来。他说。  
座长离开后，EE就出发去录音棚。band成员见他回来，都开心得不得了，一直在说这一年没有机会聚在一起做音乐，每天都过得很寂寞。  
EE听着笑着，绝口不提自己过去的一年。  
他们听EE制作的demo，感叹风格变化很大但成熟性更强，开玩笑EE这一年是不是去哪里修行了。  
没有，就是在家里。EE否认了。  
工作到深夜才回家。座长发消息来叫他早些休息。  
【知道了，大叔。一个小时前才给我发过。】EE回复。  
他穿过客厅准备去浴室，忽然被院子里月光照亮的景致吸引了目光。  
他顾不上穿鞋，赤脚跑进了院子。  
那颗梅花树，开花了。  
它的冬天过去了。  
EE欣赏着被月光浸润的梅花树，几乎要落下眼泪。  
大门忽然被推开。EE下意识回头。中午才离开东京去地方公演的人现在竟然就站在他面前。一身黑衣，风尘仆仆，目光灼灼。  
EE看着座长，座长也看着EE。  
他们都知道，这个漫长的冬天，终于结束了。

END


End file.
